The Great Weasel-Ferret Incident
by Lee Velviet
Summary: Ginny is in her fifth year at Hogwarts-lets just say it includes Draco, Harry, secret meetings, Playwizards, and Quidditch-can never have enough of that, in my opinion! Hope you like!
1. Default Chapter

**The Great Weasel-Ferret Incident**

_Chapter One - The Playwizard_

* * *

Draco stood toe to toe with Ron Weasley, his trademark sneer on his face as he continued to goad the larger boy into hitting him. He knew Professor Snape was due to be along any moment, and he'd been looking forward to any reason to get Potter and his Mudblood-loving cohorts tossed out of Hogwarts for good. Suffering through a broken nose or black eye would be well worth it. 

"Go on, Weasel, what're you waiting for?" He narrowed his pale silver eyes at the furious, ruddy-cheeked boy, his lips curled into an unpleasant snarl. "Are you afraid? Maybe of your Mum sending you another Howler…god knows I'm still half deaf from that screeching cow's incessant nagging - "Make sure you use fresh underwear everyday," he mimicked gleefully.

Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's cronies, snorted with laughter nearby.

Ron's hands, having grown larger over the summer months, fisted before him, knuckles white. His face was nearly purple with the effort of not bashing Malfoy's ignorant, bigoted brain out on the ancient flagstone floor. He was no fool - he knew what Malfoy was about, knew Snape would be rounding the bend in the corridor any time now.

It was just getting harder by the second not to wrap his hands around the scrawny white neck and squeeze until he heard the satisfying pop of his bloody annoying head falling off…

"Ron!"

He heard his little sisters' voice through the roar in his ears and shook his head, straightening slightly. He looked up from Malfoy and saw Ginny waving at him over his slicked back white-blond hair, near the end of the hall. She motioned violently.

Ron gritted his teeth at Malfoy and with a last threatening look, pushed past him and followed Ginny to the Library to meet Harry and Hermione to study. He smiled at her, taking a deep breath. "You probably just saved me from making the worst mistake of my life," he told her mournfully. "Although I really should liked to have seen his head on a pike up on the old battlements."

Ginny looked at him anxiously, her hands twisted in the straps of her frayed book bag. "Ron, you have to be careful - he's just rotten. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't believe it's his fault he's so - " she shuddered - "_twisted_. Look at the poor git's family, bloody rotters, the lot of them." She looked around them before she leaned close to him and hissed, "Did you know they have werewolf _and_ vampire _and_ Veela blood in their ancestry? They've all got to be utterly nutters!"

Ron felt his eyebrow rise as he looked at her, amused. "Nice to see you're starting to take after Mum - I'm sure she'll be happy you've finally shown some interest in the Family Gossip Mill."

Ginny looked insulted, and she sniffed, pulling a mass of red hair from her eyes as she squeezed past him into the Library. "I don't gossip. I'm merely stating interesting facts - "

"Gossip - "

"- and offering you fair warning. There's something odd about that boy."

"What boy?" Harry walked up to them then, eyes narrowed.

"Malfoy," Ron and Ginny stated dryly in unison.

Harry snorted. "Like that's news. Although the word odd doesn't come close to covering all the bases - you've forgotten all the other words that describe him, including, but not limited to, rude, evil, spoilt, inbred, and sexually frustrated."

Ginny gasped and clamped a small hand over her mouth, earning a reproving glare from the librarian.

"Do you really think he's inbred?" Her voice sounded so scandalized Ron and Harry had to choke back chortling laughter. To hear her, you'd have thought she'd been gasping over the 'sexually frustrated' part!

Just then Hermione wandered up, huffing over the amount of books in her arms. She lowered the heavy stack to the table before them as quietly as possible and straightened, rubbing her back through her black school robes. "What's so funny?" She asked suspiciously.

"We were just discussing the mating habits of the Malfoy's," Ginny whispered matter-of-factly, making Hermione's jaw drop. "Geez, joking!" She rolled her brandy colored eyes at Hermione as she sank into a chair beside Ron. "Although I don't doubt that it involves whips and chains and full moons - maybe even blueberry scones," she added only half-jokingly.

Harry coughed hard into his hand, his twinkling green eyes watering as they met Ron's across the table. Ron simply dropped his head onto the table and made suspiciously muffled snorting noises.

Hermione's subtly maturing face dimpled briefly before she cleared her throat and kicked Ron under the table, opening up her books and withdrawing parchment and quills from her bag. "Okay…" she began matter-of- factly, "where were we yesterday? Oh, yes, Arithmancy - "

Ron glared at her half-heartedly, rubbing his shin and groaning. "Arithmancy? I thought Divination was bad."

"At least you aren't the one who's told he's going to be kicking off nearly every day," Harry grumbled crossly as he pulled open his book bag. "The way Madame Trelawney talks, I should run out and invest in a lovely little burial plot and plaque. I can see it now - 'Here lies Harry Potter. Born 1981, Died 1992, no wait, 1993…1994? No, 1995…" Harry shook his head and snorted. "I strongly suspect her 'powers' manifest solely from the bottom of that bottle of Irish whiskey she's always tippling when she thinks we aren't looking, instead of the bottom of her tea cup."

Ginny gasped. "Harry!"

"It's true." Harry leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "She keeps it under that one round table with all the incense on it - it makes everybody sneeze so of course we all sit as far from it as possible."

Hermione wrinkled her nose and pursed her petal pink lips in a familiar way. "She probably is using all that heavy incense trying to cover up the stench from her obvious lack of talent, I expect."

Ginny giggled, earning her a dry look of grudging humor from beneath Hermione's thick downcast lashes.

Two hours later it was time to go down to dinner. Harry and Ron almost raced off so grateful were they to get away from Hermione's very detailed tutoring. The girls watched them throw their things into their bags and rush off in obvious relief. Hermione put her things away much more carefully - after all, there was a place for everything and everything in it's place, she believed. Ginny waited for her with a patience born of four years of experience.

The corridors were deserted as they emerged from the Library's tapestry entrance minutes later, or so they thought. As they moved off toward the great hall, talking companionably, they heard heavy footfalls behind them. Hermione and Ginny turned, frowning, to look down the torch lit hall and saw Crabbe and Draco Malfoy plodding along, eyes glued to something they held in front of them.

Ginny and Hermione knew instantly the two were up to no good and slipped into a tiny alcove to watch them as they passed.

"Can I see it, now, Draco?"

"Shove off, Crabbe - it's still my turn."

There was a rustle of paper as they paused outside Hermione's and Ginny's hiding spot. Ginny peered out, eyes straining. Malfoy held something in his hand-it looked like a magazine - oh, his head was in the way! "Move!" she hissed finally in exasperation, so nosy was she.

Malfoy froze.

Ginny shut her eyes, holding her breath as she heard Hermione mutter a very unladylike curse.

Crabbe looked up from his perusal of the object in Malfoy's hands and blinked dumbly. "Ghosts."

Malfoy spoke very slowly, as if he were talking to a small child. "Crabbe, ghosts don't breathe." With that he whirled around, snatching open the dusty velvet curtain that covered the window alcove. "A-ha! Look what I found, Crabbe. And they say Weasels are an _outdoor_ rodent!"

Hermione and Ginny almost fell out of the narrow alcove as Malfoy eyed them with dislike, rolling up whatever he had in his hands and tucking it safely away. "You know," he began thoughtfully, his arms crossed lazily, "in my home, being caught at eavesdropping could mean a death sentence for the eavesdropper."

"Now we know why he has so very many friends!" Ginny gushed sarcastically, slapping her forehead.

Hermione made a face at her, and then looked at Malfoy. "You know, that in itself explains a lot about you."

He looked puzzled. "What do you mean? Not that I very much care."

She shrugged, shouldering her book bag with some difficulty. "It's the way you were raised, that's why you're such an insufferable little git. I'm fairly sure it was always, You-Know-Who this and You-Know-Who that, no doubt, even at the Dinner table. I bet your Da' fed you that whole Death and destruction, all pain and no mercy, kick them while they're down, you're better than any other thing alive load you're entire life. Am I right?"

Malfoy looked paler than usual. "Get bent, Granger, I don't need any of your sidewalk psychology - go use it on Potty-boy. Now there's a guy with real emotional problems - not to mention girly skin."

He punched Crabbe on the arm and they wandered off, muttering to each other about nosy girls.

"Is it just me, or was it really disturbing that he paid enough attention to Harry to notice he has baby soft skin?"

Hermione looked after Draco with raised brows. "Thanks for the visual. I think I'm going to skip dinner, thanks very much."

Ginny wandered into the Great Hall without Hermione several minutes later, causing Harry and Ron to look at her oddly.

She seated herself across from them, explaining about what had happened in the upstairs hall in between long yawns, and she rested her head on her arms, regarding them sleepily as she finished, whereupon the two boys nodded wisely at each other.

_"Playwizard."_

"What?" Ginny immediately sat up, all traces of sleepiness gone. "Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?

Ron rolled his eyes expressively at Harry. "What'd I tell you?"

Harry shrugged and returned to his plate.

Ron looked at Ginny surmisingly, then sighed and muttered something off color. "Ginny, when, er, when a guy is looking at a magazine in a private sort of way, it usually means he's looking undoubtedly at a copy of Playwizard. It's a, er -" he looked over at Harry as if for guidance. Harry made a gesture with his hands and stated with a too straight face, "Begin as you mean to go on."

"Thanks," Ron grumbled, his neck flushing. His next words came out in a jumbled rush.

"It's-a-magazine-with-naked-women-in-it-and-the-pictures-move-and-do-things-and-I-shouldn't-have-told-you-that-but-guys-like-looking-at-them-and-you-should-respect-a-guys-privacy-and-not-mention-a-word-of-this-to-anyone-espescially-Mum-she'll-murder-me-alright?"

Ginny looked at him coolly. "Oh, is that all?"

Harry choked on his roast beef and Ron gave her a sour look.

She grinned back at them, batting her eyes innocently. She grabbed a roll off the platter before her and turned to get up, drawling unexpectedly, "Guess beneath the bathroom carpet wasn't such a clever place to hide 'em, eh Ron?"

Ginny hid a grin as she heard Harry erupt into a coughing fit and fall off the bench, Ron grousing beneath his breath.

Ginny was very near the Gryffindor Tower when she rounded a corner just off the stairs and ran straight into Draco Malfoy-literally. Her head bounced off his chin, as she was several inches shorter than he, and she fell back, managing to trod heavily on his expensively shod foot before losing her balance and sitting down hard on her rear.

She heard a run of curses that were very impressive-she could almost see the air turn blue-and looked over to see Draco Malfoy rubbing his bruised chin and looking at her murderously.

"What are you grouching about, you're the one with the damned pointy chin," Ginny growled, touching a tender spot on her forehead.

"My chin is not pointy," he sputtered indignantly. "It's aristocratic. It's the Malfoy chin -"

"It's _pointy_," Ginny muttered, wincing as she pushed herself up. "I think I cracked my tailbone!"

"Impossible - there's far too much padding," Malfoy stated peevishly, straightening his expensive robes and dusting off the Slytherin patch on his chest.

Ginny glared at him hatefully. "I am _not_ fat!"

He answered this by looking her up and down critically, his pale unnerving eyes looking unconvinced. "I didn't say you were fat, Weasel," he stated finally. With that, he walked back the way she'd just come and started down the stairs.

Ginny frowned, not knowing what to make of his last words when her eyes caught something laying crumpled on the stone floor near her feet. She bent to pick it up and couldn't suppress a laugh when she saw it was a worn copy of a several month old Playwizard. Ron hadn't been lying.

Ginny narrowed her eyes suddenly and looking about stealthily, she let the flimsy magazine fall open-and-open-and-open…

"Oh, whoa…" Eyes huge, and getting huger, Ginny ran her eyes over the three page long centerfold and then hastily rolled up the magazine, a flush on her cheeks. It wasn't that there was anything there she hadn't glimpsed out of curiosity in Ron's old magazines. No, what bothered her was that the red-headed, mother-naked model in the centerfold bared an uncanny resemblance to…_her_.

"Oh, wow."

* * *

"Oh, wow." 

"I swear I'm going to brain you with this book if you say that one more time," Hermione said in a deceptively calm voice from where she sat on her bed. As always, a book was open before her, even as she ran a brush through her fall of thick brown hair.

Ginny bit her lip and sighed, scrambling off the edge of Hermione's bed - they talked for a bit there almost every night before Ginny retired to the fourth years dorm rooms - and began pacing.

Hermione sighed and closed her book, falling back against her pillows. "All right, out with it. What's bothering you?"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"I refuse to let you pace a hole in my carpet," she crossed her arms and eyed Ginny expectantly. "Come on then, just say it."

"_This_ is what's bothering me!" Ginny yanked the magazine from her sleeve and shook it open, letting the centerfold fall before Hermione's shocked gaze.

"Oh…_wow_."

* * *

Ginny tore across the common room after Ron, hollering and making a racket as he raced off with the magazine, hooting with laughter. 

"Give that back!"

"No way! You shouldn't have this, y'know!" He paused, opening up the magazine high above his head, and Ginny jumped but couldn't reach it.

"Stop Ron! You can't look at that - !" Her voice trailed off and she buried her face in her hands as he looked up and saw the centerfold fall out.

"I'm blind! Oh, my _God_, I'm blind!" Ron howled, dropping the Playwizard as if it were on fire.

Harry ran up and skidded to a halt, seemingly out of breath. "Ron! What - oh..._wow_."

Ginny's face felt on fire as Harry's green gaze glued itself to the exposed three-page layout on the floor. She looked through her fingers and watched in horror as the woman on the page winked at Harry suggestively, raising her arms and running her fingers through her long, silky dark red hair.

Harry stared, and then tore his eyes from the picture reluctantly, looking at Ginny. His eyes were wide behind his glasses, and he swallowed visibly. "Well, uh -" he tugged at his tie, clearly not knowing what to say, practically stammering. "T-that's certainly a side of you I've never seen before, Gin."

Ginny wanted to die.

Ron was on the floor, making a horrible face. "Thank God, I never got past her shoulders!" He kept muttering, over and over.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's not me, you twits!" Ginny yelled angrily.

* * *

Draco paced up and down the hallway, looking in vain for his lost Playwizard. He had to have dropped it here somewhere- his face suddenlypaled as he realized he must have lost it when he'd bumped into the Weasley girl earlier. And _that_ meant - 

"Oh, great," he mumbled, walking over to sit on the top step of a staircase. If she had found it, she'd probably looked at it, probably figured out why he and Crabbe were so bloody taken with it earlier…

He hoped she was too embarassed to ever bring it up. It had started out as a sort of joke, finding his father's magazine and realizing with a jolt how much Ginny Weasley looked liked Miss Halloween, and showing it around to the other guys at the school, pointing out the resemblance. If Ron Weasley ever found out he'd done it he'd be throttled to death in a right slow, painful manner he was sure.

"Looking for something, Drakkie?"

Draco pushed a hand through his white blonde hair, ruffling it. He rolled his eyes before turning to see Ginny Weasley, holding, not surprisingly, his copy of Playwizard.

"Don't call me that -I already threatened Parkinson with death if she ever said it again." He narrowed his opal-like eyes. "Hand it over."

"No way!" Ginny flushed, holding the incriminating magazine behind her back. "There's no way you are getting this back so you can look at my - " she flushed, then gulped, "_No_."

Draco leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and then his ankles as he regarded her lazily, as if he didn't even consider her as being a threat to him. "So, you admit she looks like you? Just like you?" He smirked as she again flushed uneasily. "Tut, tut. I'd never have thought a child like you would have had the nerve to look inside a magazine with that kind of reputation." An iridescent spark lit in his silvery eyes. "It makes a person wonder…are you really a child anymore? Now that I think about it, The more I look at you…"

He stood away from the wall, moving close as he walked slowly behind her, so close she could feel his warm breath on her ear and neck.

"Tell me…do you really look just like her? Is that bulky school robe hiding the same velvety skin, the same long, curving thighs? Are you the same right down to the heart shaped birthmark right above her -?"

"Shut up!" Ginny whirled on him, her eyes fiery, red curls brushing her jaw. "It's none of your business what I look like beneath my robes, you annoying - _ferret_!"

Draco's eyes twinkled with dark amusement despite her insult. "An innocent, I see. A rarity, even among girls your age these days, I'm afraid. Intriguing." He took a step away from her, his finger tapping his chin thoughtfully. He looked at her interestedly, as if he'd only just seen her.

"You're disgusting." Ginny folded her arms and tried to chase away the silvery shiver of fire and ice coursing up and down her spine.

He laughed shortly, amused. "You've no idea." He looked her up and down impatiently.

"Okay, Weasley you've got me by the short and curlies- what do you want?" Draco sneered down at her his arms crossed, looking impatient.

Ginny grinned suddenly, trying her best to wash away the odd feelings Malfoy had caused in her. "I want you to teach me how to play Quidditch."

Draco stared at her and then he started howling. "You? Play Quidditch? You're a girl!"

"_Millicent_ plays Quidditch!" She countered hotly.

"Yes, but she doesn't play like a _girl_," Draco drawled nastily.

"That's funny, Draco, because one could liken your performance as Seeker to - "

"Sod off, Weasley." Draco looked at her, hacked off. "Why would you want me to teach you how to play, anyway? Why not ask Potter or that brother of yours? If I'm so bloody rotten at it, why force me into it?"

Ginny bit her lip, pushing a mass of red curls from her face. "They won't, they'll say they don't have time, or laugh - like you - or tell me they don't want me to get hurt. All excuses my brothers used when we were growing up and nobody wanted sweet little Ginny getting hurt." She made a disgusted noise. "I have to do this! It's the only way I can get H - "

She cut herself off, eyes shooting up to his. She'd almost given herself away.

But Malfoy was already looking at her in disgust. He shook his white-blond hair, turning away. "It's always about that bloody prat! I swear he's the bane of my existence! I'll throw up if I hear his name one more time today - "

_"Har-ry Pot-ter!"_ Ginny yelled from behind him, before walking away.

Malfoy paused and glared at her over his shoulder, still shaking his head. "Meet me on the pitch at dawn, Weasel. I'll warn you now, though - you'll live to regret this."

"Does that mean you won't let me kill myself off? Ohh, that's sooo _sweet_!"

Malfoy ducked his head into his shoulders at the loudness of her voice. He watched her stalk away. What would Snape - or anyone else for that matter - say about this if they found out? He fisted his hands and swore the littlest Weasley was going to pay for using him as a stepping-stone to get to the famous Harry Potter, whom he despised.

He just wondered why he felt so damned disappointed in her. No, he knew. She was just like every other girl in Hogwarts, save maybe the girls in Slytherin. Everyone wanted a piece of Potter, Ginevra Weasley included.

* * *

**TBC**

_(Edited 8/7/06)_

_(A/N: Please keep in mind this story was written before I even read GoF, so it's ooold. Obviously some things are not going to coincide with the later books. Thanks for reading)!_


	2. 2.Ginny's Lessons

**The Great Weasel-Ferret Incident**

_Chapter Two - Ginny's Lessons_

* * *

Ginny yawned widely as she wandered through the cold morning air onto the Quidditch pitch. She shivered violently before tilting her head back to look up at the impossibly high goal hoops, and spectator stands, the tops of which disappeared into a heavy early morning fog. 

This is what Harry looked upon before every game, only with hundreds of pairs of eyes looking down on him. She'd known he'd faced an enormous amount of pressure, being the Seeker, but now she could almost see why he was turned off his meals so before an upcoming game, and why he got so tempermental.

She could feel her own stomach begin to swim with nerves as she paced, hearing and feeling the frost laden grass crunch beneath her feet. She looked up when she thought she heard footsteps a time or two, but no one was there.

She felt a breeze come up, and was thankful for the tattered but marvelously warm green robes falling over her arms and legs. Her dragon hide gloved hands twisted around her broomstick, which she was already miserable over - Malfoy would fall over laughing when he saw her old Cleansweep Five.

Finally she heard heavy footsteps coming near just as the fog began to at last lift, and the sky to lighten.

Malfoy, clad in plain black and green school robes, appeared out of the swirling remnants of fog, a broom in each hand.

"What'd you do? Oversleep?" Ginny couldn't help snapping at him. She was violently adverse to the jump in her stomach when she saw the good-looking Slytherin swagger towards her, scowling, his longish white hair flowing like an avenging angels. She made a face. Where on Earth had that thought come from?

He looked at her coldly, and then caught sight of the broom in her hands, and sighed in disgust. "For God's sake, Weasley, toss that piece of rubbish - put it out of its misery." He tossed her one of the brooms in his hands.

Ginny had to drop the Cleansweep to the ground to catch the one he threw her. She eyed it suspiciously. "What's this?"

"If I have to tell you, Weasel, it's not going to do any good trying to teach you Quidditch." He grinned maliciously, and she noticed tiny dimples in his pale, lean cheeks.

"Sod off," she said grumpily, trying not to stare at his flashing, too sharp white teeth. Bloody Vampire... She turned the handle in her hands swallowing a gasp when she saw the gold lettering on it. "A Firebolt?"

"You can't expect me to have to work with the shoddy material you have available," he smirked, shouldering his own latest Firebolt II.

Ginny ran a hand over the smooth, heavy handle and sighed. "Fine." She looked warily at his still grinning face, a lump of doubt settling in her stomach. She had the very real feeling she'd regret this. For one, she'd never seen Draco Malfoy show his teeth in a grin for any amount of time - strike that, she'd never seen Draco Malfoy _grin_.

* * *

"You've got to lean in the direction you want it to go, Weasley!" Malfoy called for seemed the hundredth time. 

Ginny tried yet again, and ended up on her rear in the grass - _again_. She bit back a whimper and tears so hard she drew blood on the inside of her cheek._ 'I must look like a total idiot,'_ she thought, hating herself vehemently. _'Malfoy must really be enjoying himself right now - '_

"Weasley, you all right?" He landed next to her with a grace she'd have given a million Galleons for just then.

She shook off her frustration and stood, walking to where her broom lay in the grass. "Up!" The broom stubbornly stayed put, and she growled low in her throat. She turned on Malfoy. "What did you do to it?"

"What are you talking about? Don't take your inabilities out on me."

She stalked up to him and grabbed the front of his robes; ignoring the sudden leap in her heartbeat when she caught the cool, clean scent of his cologne coming from his warm skin. "You hexed it, didn't you, you dirty little rotter!"

Malfoy looked down at her coolly from beneath heavily lidded eyes. "I didn't, and you might want to watch who you're accusing of being little, _Tiny_." He pried her gloved fingers from his robes, smoothing the heavy, expensive material.

"You're telling me you didn't put any hexes on that broom of yours?"

"No, I'm so sorry to say your misfortune has been all your own doing," he muttered meanly, standing over the Firebolt. "Up!"

Ginny watched miserably as the broom flew up into his waiting grasp, and he started back towards the school. She didn't even bother threatening him with telling a professor about his little midnight escapades - it was hopeless, she'd never be good enough to make the Quidditch team this year, Harry would _never_ notice her.

"I think we better start a little earlier tomorrow, in regards to your pitiful show of basic skill. Here, Five a.m., Weasley." Malfoy's dry, snide voice carried back to her over his shoulder before he disappeared over a small hill.

Ginny stared after him, bemused, and then winced as she stood - every muscle in her body ached -and she only had three weeks until the trials for the Gryffindor team.

She groaned miserably as she gathered her robes around her and started back towards the castle. But what _wouldn't_ she do to finally get Harry's attention?

* * *

The Care Of Magical Creatures class looked promising this year, Ginny decided that afternoon, after having seen what Hagrid had in store for them. He had tried not to show her any favoritism, but Hagrid had kept her close during the lesson, her being the only fifth year Gryffindor in a mass of Ravenclaws and Slytherins. 

While Ginny and the Ravenclaws _ohhed_ and _ahhed_ over Fawkes, the magnificent Phoenix who resided at the school, the Slytherins tried to look bored and unimpressed.

Ginny carefully fed the large, jewel-eyed scarlet bird a handful of special herbs and smiled at Hagrid. "He's beautiful - how did you manage to get him for class this year?"

"Well, Dumbledore, he 'cided 'ter 'elp me out in pickin' the creature this year. Guess I 'aven't been makin' ther best choices. Fawkes seemed happy 'ter 'elp us out." He looked a little embarrassed.

"I thought the Hippogriff's were amazing," she assured him, grinning. "Just think what could have happened if you hadn't decided to teach about them." She didn't say a word about the blast-ended skrewts.

This seemed to cheer him a bit, and he began telling the class about the healing properties of the Phoenix's tears.

Ginny only half listened, so taken with the gentle mannered bird that she watched it all through class.

She jumped when the bird suddenly disappeared.

"See? The Phoenix can disappear 'n reappear whenever it wants." Hagrid said as Fawkes became visible again, and tucked his head under his wing, nibbling fastidiously at his feathers.

"Now, who kin tell me where the Phoenix is us'ally found at?"

Ginny found herself gently stroking Fawkes' magnificent head, hardly aware of what she was doing. Fawkes closed his eyes, allowing her to run her hand over his warm, smooth feathers. Ginny was smiling, and then Fawkes sang out a single long note suddenly, making the Slytherins gasp and cover their ears, and Ginny's heart swell with some unknown emotion - she wished Harry were near, suddenly.

As the clear, trilling note ended, Ginny stepped away from the Phoenix as Hagrid and the rest of the class stared at her. She blinked, and then felt herself flush. Thankfully, the class was at its end, and they all soon moved off. Hagrid walked over to Ginny and eyed her before looking over at the now sleeping Fawkes. "Guess he likes ya, eh, Gin?"

She grinned. "Yes, I guess so. I like him too, Hagrid."

Ginny said her goodbyes before rushing off to Herbology. Excitement filled her suddenly at the thought of practicing with Malfoy in the morning- she knew she was going to make the team. She just _knew_ it!

* * *

Draco found himself looking over at the youngest Weasley all through dinner that evening. She looked very different from that morning, almost radiant. Her eyes and skin fairly glowed in the candlelight, and there was an air of confidence around her that Potter and half the other Gryffindor boys seemed to have finally noticed and latched onto. Boys, talking animatedly, surrounded her and he could hear her laughter like tinkling bells from across the space that separated them. He noticed Potter was eyeing her interestedly, and felt a sudden urge to go over and - 

"Draco, what are you glaring at?" Pansy Parkinson, seated across from him, eyed him suspiciously. "I swear. You look at Harry Potter more than anyone else in this school. You'd better watch it, or people may start to get ideas - "

"Sod off, Parkinson," he snapped, silver eyes blazing threateningly. "Or do you really want to know how the Malfoy men got rid of their annoying exes in the past?"

Pansy paled, her eyes downcast as Crabbe and Goyle sniggered from their places next to Draco. It was a well-known fact he'd dumped her at the beginning of the year-and she was desperate to get back at him by any means possible for embarrassing her.

Draco let the threatening silence stretch out for a long moment and then sighed in disgust, pushing up from the table and his half eaten dinner. He swept regally out of the hall, making his way towards the Slytherin dungeons to reluctantly work on his homework.

With Snape's increasingly difficult potions to learn, he managed to push Ginny Weasley to the back of his mind, thankfully. Then later, he stood from his brooding in the chair before the fire in the Slytherin common room and went to his bed, only to dream of a miniscule red-haired girl flying a broomstick annoyingly around his head.

"Took your time getting here, Weasley," Draco said grouchily as Ginny finally showed up, almost fifteen minutes late.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," she yawned, rubbing her eyes. "It's too early for me to have to put up with the likes of you - there should be a law against it."

He narrowed his eyes at her in the gray darkness. "What's wrong? Spend all night chatting up Potter?"

Ginny frowned at him, stalking forward to swipe the Firebolt she'd used yesterday from his hands. "Not that it's any of your business, but we did have a nice, private talk last night," she lied, just to annoy him.

Draco watched her eyes go soft and bit back a snarl. He turned on his heel and mounted his broom. "C'mon, we haven't got all day!"

Ginny watched him speed off and lap the pitch, surprised at the anger she'd heard in his usually cold, controlled voice. She mentally shrugged, and mounted the broom, barely feeling the aches and pains from her falls the previous day. She was so utterly happy, she felt like she could do anything!

The winds were unusually strong that morning, but the Firebolt was more than up to the challenge - and Ginny was too. She found herself in a race with Draco at one point, the cold air making the skin on her face sting as they lapped the pitch together.

After reaching dizzying heights and nauseating speeds, Ginny saw him take off for the ground and reluctantly followed. Her landing was impossibly smooth, and she blinked before smiling, pleased with herself. Her legs felt rubbery though, and she had to sit down hard on her bruised rear before she fell down.

Draco heard a soft squeal behind him and he saw Ginny lose her balance and fall right into a muddy patch of grass, causing it to splash up over her robes. He couldn't help it; he was a Malfoy after all - he laughed.

Ginny squinted up at him gloomily. "You could have warned me about landing after being on the broom for so long. I may have found someplace a bit cleaner to fall on."

Draco kept laughing, his face going red. "Sorry…oh, who am I kidding, I'm really not! That was bloody hilarious!"

After giving him a look that would have sent Ron running but was completely lost on Malfoy, Ginny looked thoughtfully down at her robes before a wicked gleam came into her brown eyes and she said sweetly, "Malfoy?"

He looked at her. "What?" And promptly received a fistful of mud in the chest.

It was Ginny's turn to howl.

Draco stared down at the filth on his chest with revulsion and ground his teeth. "That. Was. A. Mistake." He bit off each word with a cold fury that should have made the tiny redhead run for her life. Of course, she didn't, which made Draco doubt the sanity of the Weasley Family.

Ginny looked up at him mischievously, a speck of dark mud on her cheek. "Oh, lighten up, Malfoy. Didn't you ever make mud pies as a child?"

He looked at her, horrified. "Me? Mud Pies? Are you insane, woman? Malfoy's do not meander in dirt."

She shook her head, slowly getting up. "I feel sorry for you. Didn't you ever get to play outside?"

He straightened his shoulders indignantly. "Of course not. I had - other things to do." Like learn the dark arts from my bastard father, he thought angrily.

"Hmmm, it's no wonder you're so pale, then. Not enough sunlight." She said this as an afterthought, before brushing the mud from her gloves and mounting the Firebolt again.

"I'm pale because of my genes - it has nothing to do with sunlight." He walked away, mumbling, and came back dragging a heavy chest a few minutes later.

Ginny felt her eyes widen when he opened it-inside sat two heavy bludgers, a bright red quaffle, and a shiny golden snitch. He pulled out the quaffle and closed the lid.

"Well, we won't bother with the snitch - you have no use for that…and as much as I'd like seeing you being chased by the bludgers, I think it would be frowned upon to let you get killed-so for now, we'll just use the Quaffle. You'll probably be good at being a chaser, fast as you are. But in a few days you'll have to be able to score while dodging the bludgers - the beaters can't take care of every one hit at you during a game."

Ginny felt a shiver of foreboding at his mention of the bludgers, but she shook it off and followed him up above the pitch.

"Let's see if you can get the quaffle past me and through the hoop," he called, tossing her the red ball.

She swallowed back a nervous laugh and caught it, then thought of Harry. He'd be at the trials, no doubt. She had to get this right, had to impress him. He'd be watching. Her confidence wavered, and just then Malfoy said something insulting about how slow she was.

Ginny felt her heartbeat begin to race as she flew towards the three posts. Malfoy was smirking boredly as he watched her approach.

At the last moment, Ginny made as if to throw the Quaffle past him-he veered slightly, leaving an opening, and she threw the quaffle into the air slamming against it with the tail of her broom, and sending it streaking through the post hoop just past his ear, scoring.

Malfoy cursed and grabbed his stinging ear, giving her a murderous glare from where he hovered in mid-air.

Ginny grinned, shrugging, and dived suddenly, soaring through the goal posts to retrieve the slowly sinking quaffle.

Draco looked after her with grudging respect. She was a fast learner, the smarmy little brat. After that disaster yesterday, he wouldn't have thought she'd ever be able to come this far, this quickly.

He rubbed his stinging ear ruefully, and prepared himself as she came towards the goals again, determination evident in her eyes. He almost felt sorry for Potter - she meant to have him-and he didn't doubt that she would.

* * *

The day of the trials dawned sunny and bright, although the air was cold and crisp. The wind was heavy again, and Ginny felt a nasty sense of foreboding tying her stomach into knots. 

She rose early, and dressed, twisting half of her hair up into a ponytail at the back of her head-the rest she left falling over her shoulders.

Surprisingly, the great hall was brimming with students, everyone chattering excitedly, wolfing down their breakfasts. She passed Malfoy on her way to the Gryffindor table, and he sent her a flashing look from beneath heavily lidded eyes and smirked. "Break a leg, Weasley."

Ginny wanted to kick his shin as she brushed past him, but put her small nose in the air and moved on.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already there, talking about the trials- well, Harry and Ron were, anyway. Hermione looked as bored with their talk of Quidditch as she ever did, and had her nose buried in her Herbology book as she absentmindedly sipped her pumpkin juice.

"Morning!" Ginny said cheerfully, throwing her self down on a bench across from them.

"Hey, Gin," Ron flashed her a brief smile before tackling his plate of eggs and bacon.

"Hi."

She looked over and felt a shot like a cold silver arrow go through her chest as she met Harry's emerald colored eyes. She smiled at him and then ducked her head to grab a bagel and place it on her plate. She wasn't hungry at all. She almost knocked over her pumpkin juice when she reached for it at the same time as Harry said, "So are you coming to watch the trials, Ginny?"

She recovered quickly, taking a huge swallow before she smiled weakly, not daring to look at him, "Er - yes, I think so."

Hermione chose that moment to close her book and look across at Ginny. "Good, I can sit with you then. I have to show my support, right?" She sounded anything but thrilled at the prospect.

Harry shook his head and Ginny watched him poke at the food on his plate. So he was nervous too. She didn't know why - it wasn't a game - plus, he was the seeker. He had a guaranteed place on the team!

Ron frowned suddenly, looking over her shoulder.

She looked at him questioningly when he met her eyes. She looked down and realized she'd mangled the bagel. "What?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Why is that Slytherin Malfoy staring at you?"

Ginny wanted to drop right through the floor. She thought fast as she saw Harry's head shoot up, looking over at Malfoy suspiciously.

Laughing lightly, she shrugged and took another drink. "I don't know - guess it could be because I accidentally stepped on his robes on the way in this morning - you know how he is - holds a grudge 'till death, that one."

Ron grinned at her, snorting. "Yeah. Let me know if he bugs you - we'll see about turning him into a ferret again."

Harry was still frowning though, his eyes moving from her to Malfoy and back again, looking thoughtful. Finally he said, "Yes, let us know if he bothers you." He looked at Ron and laughed. "I think he looked better as a ferret."

Ginny sighed when the attention was diverted from her, and she managed to choke down a bite of bagel before they all got up and moved out of doors to the Quidditch pitch.

As they walked she realized she didn't have her broom. Horrified, she stopped in her tracks, looking back up at the castle.

"What's wrong?" Harry said as he bumped into her, reaching up to steady her and then readjust his glasses.

"Oh-er, nothing, sorry," she turned back and walked on stiffly - how could she not have thought of this? And even if she had brought her broom, ugh, it was far too old…she'd never have enough speed! Bloody hell!

When they got to the field, she was ready to pull her hair out by the roots in a nervous fit, and Ron was threatening to tie her to her seat in the stands if she didn't stop jumping so much. The climb to the stands was awful.

Ginny felt the blood drain from her face as Ron and Harry disappeared back down to the field. This was it then - all that work, all that time putting up with Malfoy, wasted -

"Hey!"

Ginny blinked through her misery to see what Hermione was shouting at - a huge brown owl was swooping down, and Ginny flinched as it dropped along package into her lap.

Hermione glared after the rude, departing owl and looked down at Ginny's lap curiously. "What's that?"

Ginny tore off the brown paper and string and gasped - the very Firebolt Malfoy had loaned her was gleaming in the sunlight, freshly waxed and serviced. Hermione made a very confused sound as Ginny shrieked, whooped and generally made a spectacle of herself, and hopped up immediately and taking off down the flights of stairs leading to the stands.

"Ginny?"

She waved back at Hermione - she certainly didn't have time to explain- and almost killed herself getting down the steps around other curious looking students.

She burst out of the bottom of the Gryffindor stands feeling unbearably nervous and excited, the sun warm on her face and the cold wind making her teeth hurt as she grinned until her face was sore. She couldn't help it-she was _so_ happy - and Malfoy had done it! She felt a surge of something hot and searing in her chest as she thought of what he'd done for her. But she didn't have time to think about it now - the Gryffindor trials were beginning!

* * *

Draco hid a huge grin with some difficulty as he saw Ginny just freak out and make a mad dash for the stairs across the field from him. Stupid chit, he tried to tell himself, but it wasn't working. He was happy…actually truly happy, and it was just from watching that silly little Weasley's face light up from seeing that dumb old broom. 

He settled back into his seat to watch her explain all of this to Potter. It should prove to be very amusing…

* * *

Harry turned as Ginny rushed up, his old gold and scarlet Quidditch practice robes making him look utterly, unbelievably tasty... She had a not-so-innocent vision about a certain emerald-eyed Seeker looking at her, not so friendly and more and more wicked, like a certain disdainful, aristocratic looking Slytherin - she spaced there for a moment, but only for a moment. 

_'Oh dear Merlin, give me strength- damn Malfoy for putting all this stuff into my head!'_

"Ginny! What's wrong, what are you doing here?" Harry looked down at her in confusion, his eyes shimmering in the bright morning sunlight. "Why…are you holding a broom?" He bent his head to the side, as if examining her. "Are you feeling well?"

She grinned, her heart expanding hugely. "Harry, I'm fine! I'm just excited!"

"Gin, only students trying out are supposed to be down on the pitch - oh, no, you can't possibly be thinking about -"

"Yes, I am, and don't you even think about trying to stop me, Harry Potter! I've worked my ass off for this!"

Harry blinked, taken aback by her determination. Who'd have thought little Ginny Weasley could feel so fiercely about something? She'd always been so quieting; so unassuming, drifting around; peeking out at him shyly from behind Ron - he was pulled out of his reverie by sudden shouts. He looked over and saw Ginny yanking her broom from Ron's hands angrily.

"I am not going to let you kill yourself off, Ginny! I don't know what made you even think about doing this -"

"Ron, I am not your little sister anymore! I want to do this, I'm going to do this, and you can't stop me!" With that, Ginny tugged her Firebolt free and stalked several feet away to put her name on the trial list, and hand over her wand for safekeeping.

Harry walked over to Ron, who was red faced and frowning darkly. "What's this all about?"

He looked worried.

Ron snarled out something rude and then snapped, "I don't bloody know, but I bet it has something to do with that Firebolt in her hands!"

Harry looked over at the broomstick in Ginny's gloved hands and his eyebrows rose several inches. "It _is_ a Firebolt. I wonder where she got that from."

"She sure as hell couldn't have afforded it, even that older model. Something's funny here," Ron muttered looking around angrily, clenching his fists.

"Maybe she's just been saving up." Harry ran a hand through his glossy black hair, suddenly troubled. "Do you think she's been cursed?"

"I'm not doubting it - this is just so unlike her."

Ginny looked back over at them then, a mysterious smile playing over her lips as her eyes met Harry's.

Swallowing a sudden lump in his throat, he found himself grinning back at her dumbly, oblivious to Ron dragging him forward, until he almost tripped over his own boots. He felt his cheeks redden, and he cleared his throat, focusing on her forehead only to find himself noticing how soft and long her lustrous, golden red hair looked tumbling around her shoulders -

"HARRY!"

"What?" He jumped, blinking, raising a hand to absently rub the scar n his forehead.

Ron scowled at him. "They're ready for us now."

"Oh, right." Harry cleared his head with some difficulty, squinting against the sunlight as he mounted his Firebolt II, and kicked off into the air.

A game was going to be played this year, and the Team captains were going to pick from the best players. Luckily, Gryffindor had drawn Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin - Ginny looked on in relief. She really didn't think she could play against Malfoy today.

No points were being awarded-it was just a simple practice game in which the aspiring players could show off their skills in hopes of being chosen to play as a beater or a chaser or keeper for their house team.

Ginny took her position as a Chaser, and fought to keep her heart out of her throat as Madam Hooch, who was overseeing the try- outs, blew hard on her whistle, and kicked open the chest containing the bludgers. The game had begun. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the snitch dart past her, and Harry's clear. Bright green gaze met her eyes briefly but intensely as he tore past her after it, robes flying.

Before she really knew what was going on, someone had tossed her the quaffle, and two bludgers were headed her way - she turned tail and shot off, the Firebolt turning smoothly as she made her way down the field toward the Ravenclaw goals. She heard a hard cracking sound and a sharp zing not far off from her left shoulder, and knew that one of the beaters had hit a bludger away from her-she had no idea where the other one was. She saw the Ravenclaw Keeper looming up before her, a determined frown on his face -she remembered Malfoy's face when she'd shot that quaffle past his ear - and she grinned, picking up speed almost alarmingly.

She heard Ron shouting from behind her, saw Harry pause in his search out of the corner of her eye, heard a collective gasp from the crowd.

The Ravenclaw keeper's eyes widened as she gained on him, showing no signs of stopping, obviously thinking she was insane as she grinned at him disarmingly-he dove out of her way as she neared him, and she tossed the quaffle through the hoop with ease before making a sudden, steep almost vertical climb so as not to run through the goal herself.

A roar ran through the spectators, and Ginny found herself racing upwards in giddy loops before diving back into the thick of the game. Harry was still staring at her, eyes wide in shock, and the snitch darted nearly in front of his nose before he took after it again, the Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang not far behind.

As she passed the Slytherin stands, she winked imperceptibly over at Malfoy, who was leaning back lazily in his seat, arms crossed over his chest, face unreadable, but his eyes twinkling as if to say "I did that, that's my work."

* * *

"You rock!" Ron was yelling over two-dozen other Gryffindor's as Ginny entered the common room, ecstatic but drooping tiredly. "My sister is a _wicked_ Chaser!" 

Ginny fell into an overstuffed chair, wincing. Her rear was numb, her thighs sore and raw. She'd made the team, though, and Harry Potter had certainly noticed.

Ron collapsed on the chair arm next to her, his robes grass and sweat stained. He looked over at her, grinning, the freckles on his face standing out on his red wind-burned cheeks. "Imagine, that! My little sister is a Chaser for Gryffindor, and a damned good one at that! Who'd have thought?"

Ginny felt her limbs trembling from fatigue, and rested her head back against her chair, closing her eyes. Instead of Harry's handsome smiling face, Draco Malfoy's pale, smirking features looked back at her. She sat forward with a gasp, groaning. "Oh, no. No, no, no! This _cannot_ be happening to me!"

Her brother looked at her like she was crazy. "I thought this was what you wanted."

"No not that you twit!" Ginny ran a hand through her wind-tangled curls, realizing that at some point her hair tie had pulled free. She probably looked like a crazy person. She had to be a crazy person, in point of fact. That _had_ to be the reason - for she just realized she was in love with Draco Malfoy!

* * *

**TBC**

_(Edited 8/7/06)_


	3. 3.Rude Awakenings

Author: Lee Velviet  
  
E-Mail: Vampslay@Bellsouth.net  
  
Disclaimer: You know who this stuff belongs to-J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., etc-I own absolutely nothing! ::Sob::  
  
Summary: This is a loooong one boys and girls! Ginny is in her fifth year at Hogwarts-lets just say it includes Draco, Harry, secret meetings, Playwizards, and Quidditch-can never have enough of that, in my opinion! Hope you like!  
  
(A/N: Reviews would rock, flames are welcome, but constructive criticism would be better! As always, please let me know if I get facts wrong! Thanks for reading!)  
  
  
  
  
  
3.Rude Awakenings  
  
  
  
Ginny found herself to be quite popular that evening at dinner, and she found herself taking a seat next to Ron and Hermione rather than across from them. Just to get a look at Draco during dinner-ugh, she was already thinking of him as Draco.  
  
  
  
Harry kept leaning forward to talk to her across Hermione and Ron-she thought it rather sweet, but it was deflating. Here she'd gone through all of this stuff, just to fall for another guy who'd never look her way except to maybe spit on her, and Harry was finally beginning to look at her like a girl! It was here that Ginny gave up all pretenses and let her forehead fall onto the table with a rather loud bang.  
  
  
  
Hermione looked down at her, a look of concern on her pretty face. "Ginny? Are you all right?"  
  
  
  
Ginny rolled her head back and forth miserably. "No. I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
  
  
"Oh, my. Professor McGonagall! Ginny's feeling ill!"  
  
  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes before squeezing them shut. "Could you shout a little louder, Hermione? I don't think the people in London heard you!"  
  
  
  
Harry was standing next to her in an instant, she could feel his familiar presence and hear his breathing, not to mention smell his oh-so- tasty cologne. Cologne! 'Oh, Draco, what did you do to me?' Ginny thought wretchedly. This is so unfair. She knew she was just feeling sorry for herself, and making a scene-but she was so tire she just didn't care anymore.  
  
  
  
"Ginny?" Harry's voice was so low and gentle it made her start crying.  
  
  
  
"Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall's stern voice was softer than usual, and her gentleness made her cry even harder. Ginny felt Harry slide his arms around her, and he lifted her from the bench. "I'll take her to Madam Pomfrey, Professor," Harry was saying low in his husky voice, making her heart ache in its confusion.  
  
  
  
"Yes, do that, Mr. Potter." Ginny was dimly aware of Professor McGonagall clearing her throat and clapping her hands. "Back to dinner, everyone-you there, Mr. Malfoy, sit down! Back to what you were doing everyone."  
  
  
  
Ron was walking beside them, and Ginny looked through her lashes at him, seeing his face, pale and worried.  
  
  
  
Harry continued carrying her as if she didn't weigh a thing, and she rolled her head to rest against his hard chest, hearing his precious heart beating so valiantly inside. After they were well out of the great hall, however, Ginny opened her burning eyes and looked up him, tracing the hardening line of his jaw, the soft, clear skin that would start to bristle in a few years time, the subtle point of his Adams apple as he reflexively swallowed, the way his soft, messy black hair curled longish against his nape and over his ears.  
  
  
  
She blushed, and made a slight movement-Harry looked down at from under the edge of his glasses and she noticed how much greener his eyes really were without the glasses shielding them. They were almost unnatural in their intensity. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and felt tears burn at the corners of her eyes again. She made a movement, embarrassed, and murmured croakily, "I can walk, really, Harry."  
  
  
  
He looked down at her for a long moment and the whispered so softly she barely caught it- "I don't mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After receiving a pepper-up potion, a large bar of chocolate, and a stern admonition from Madame Pomfrey about getting more sleep and eating more chocolate, Ginny walked out of the infirmary to meet Ron and Harry.  
  
  
  
"Ginny? You all right?" Ron came forward, concern in his voice. "You feeling any better?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Madame Pomfrey said I was just tired out." She smiled at him wanly and looked over at Harry nervously. There was a pounding ache in her chest where her heart had been before Draco Malfoy had unknowingly ripped it out, taking her hopes for Harry along with it.  
  
  
  
Harry stood with his hands tucked into his pockets, leaning against the stone hallway. A torch in a nearby bracket guttered in a cold draft, it's fire throwing golden light across his dark hair and reflecting flames off his glasses.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for helping me," she said, eyeing him sadly.  
  
  
  
"I'm just glad you're all right, Ginny." His voice was quiet, almost as if he'd realized he'd just lost something he'd never even known he had, and was mourning it.  
  
  
  
Her heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fawkes bent his noble head under Ginny's hand, sensing her unhappiness. She touched him fondly, ignoring the antics of several Slytherins nearby. She didn't want to even think the word Slytherin.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Ginny, yer got a note-yer S'posed to go ter see Professor McGonagall," Hagrid handed her a folded piece of parchment, and then caught sight of what the Slytherin boys were up to. "'Ere now, break it up boys!" He lumbered off, and Ginny smiled at Fawkes before gathering up her tattered book bag and moving off towards the castle. She unfolded the paper, noting the broken red seal on the back, and wondered what McGonagall would want with her-it must have something to do with the Quidditch game coming up-  
  
  
  
"Weasley!"  
  
  
  
She jumped, startled as a tall bush near the main entrance shook and hissed her name. She looked at it, wide eyed, before a large hand came out and dragged her behind it.  
  
  
  
"Malfoy!" Ginny felt her breath catch in her throat as she backed up against the castle wall, suddenly panicked that she might say or do something to give her feelings away.  
  
  
  
"Now that we've established who we are-" he looked at her, a spark of humor in his pale eyes.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
  
  
"My, aren't we touchy today." He leaned against the wall next to her, crossing his arms lazily. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your showboating yesterday-tell me, when you made the team, did Potter drop to his knee and propose then and there, or did he wait until he carried you off to the infirmary?"  
  
  
  
Ginny sighed, feeling dreaded, frustrated tears gather behind her eyes. "Leave me alone, Malfoy," she bit out. "McGonagall is expecting me, and-"  
  
  
  
The wicked gleam in his eyes made her groan. "You didn't!"  
  
  
  
"I didn't what?" He seemed the picture of innocence.  
  
  
  
"You sent that letter to Hagrid-and if I hear one word about his intelligence, I'm going to strangle you!" Ginny clenched her jaw and took a deep breath, praying silently for patience. After a moment she stared at her feet and said quietly, "Anyway…now that I'm here, I wanted to tell you, thank you."  
  
  
  
She heard him sigh. "Thank me for what? The only reason I taught you about Quidditch was because you were bloody blackmailing me, you evil little witch." His voice was teasing.  
  
  
  
"No, I mean-for the Firebolt. I was so stupid, not thinking about that. You should have seen me-I was a sight, I'm sure, looking all panicked and anxious. I don't know what I would have done without you-  
  
  
  
"Weasley, I didn't send you any Firebolt."  
  
  
  
Ginny's eyes snapped up to his. "W-what?"  
  
  
  
Malfoy sighed, looking almost regretful. "I was wondering if you had figured it out yet. Guess you aren't as smart as I thought you were."  
  
  
  
Head spinning, Ginny gaped at him. Finally she grabbed his robes and yanked him down, pressing her lips against his feverishly. Roaring heat did indeed curl through her, altogether too pleasant and too warming, but-  
  
  
  
"I don't love you!" Ginny murmured to herself desperately as she pulled back from him. "I can't!"  
  
  
  
Malfoy looked at her dazedly. "What?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing. So-do you know who sent me the Firebolt?" Her heart almost hammered through her ribs.  
  
  
  
He shook his head, eyes still clouded, breath coming fast. "I- er, Weasley, I can't believe you. Who is the only other person in this school who has ever owned a bloody Firebolt?" With that he rolled his eyes and stalked off, muttering beneath his breath about Gryffindor's and their stupid teen angst.  
  
  
  
Ginny slid down against the wall to sit on the grass, her mind whirling crazily. "Harry…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry closed his Divination book with a frustrated sigh-he wasn't getting anywhere with it tonight. He looked across the common room, eyes picking out Ginny easily where she sat. She was on the rug before the fire, chatting about something very seriously with a fiercely frowning Hermione.  
  
  
  
He looked back at Ginny, and saw how the flames picked out the fiery glints in her hair, how soft and intelligent her brandy colored eyes. A now familiar ache began somewhere in his chest, and he set his jaw against it, looking back down at the parchment next to his book. He had homework…Trelawney was expecting two rolls on his predictions for his own life for the next two months. Usually he just made up some god-awful, dreary happenstances about some misfortune he'd be going through-it actually seemed to make her happy, the mad old cow.  
  
  
  
His creative well had run dry that evening though, and he rested his head on his hand, tapping his quill impatiently. He supposed he could go bother Ron about it-he always had some pretty disturbing ideas running amuck in his head-but he didn't seem to want to move.  
  
  
  
He thought back to that day three weeks ago when he'd rounded a corner coming out of the Kitchens and saw Ginny and Malfoy talking in heated voices. He'd been surprised to see Ginny out of bed after hours- she certainly didn't seem the sort-and why the hell was she talking to Malfoy?  
  
  
  
He'd been hidden under the safety of his invisibility cloak, and had stepped closer, trying to hear what was being said. He'd actually had to stop himself laughing when he realized Ginny had Malfoy in a very interesting position-and Ginny was the one who actually has permission from McGonagall to be in the halls this late.  
  
  
  
And then he'd heard it, the one little comment that had changed his life forever- "I want you to teach me how to play Quidditch."  
  
  
  
He'd blinked, eyeing Ginny oddly. What?  
  
  
  
Malfoy had been cracking up. "You? Play Quidditch? You're a girl!"  
  
  
  
Ginny had sounded very indignant. "Millicent plays Quidditch."  
  
  
  
"Yes, but she doesn't play like a girl."  
  
  
  
Ginny had said something about Draco's ability as a Seeker, he hadn't quite caught it and was sorry he hadn't, and then…  
  
  
  
"Why would you want me to teach you how to play, anyway? Why not ask Potter or that brother of yours? If I'm so bloody rotten at it, why force me into it?"  
  
She'd paused. "They won't-they'll say they don't have time, or laugh-like you-or tell me they don't want me to get hurt. All excuses my brothers used when we were growing up and nobody wanted sweet little Ginny getting hurt." Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"I have to do this-it's the only way I-  
  
She'd stopped then, wide eyes shooting up to Malfoy's.  
  
Harry had gasped, but they'd been too busy sniping at each other to pay attention.  
  
He'd known Ginny had always had some silly little crush on him-but he had thought she'd finally grown out of it. It had been years…  
  
  
  
When Ginny had moved away at last, he'd removed the cloak and stepped up to a startled Malfoy. "You are not teaching her anything, Malfoy."  
  
  
  
Malfoy had recovered, and smirked at him. "Why not? I don't want to get into trouble, now do I?"  
  
  
  
Harry had glared at him. "She's just a kid-she'll get hurt."  
  
  
  
"She seems to have grown up quite a bit when you weren't looking, Potter," the blond boy had murmured thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Oh, come on, Potter. She loves you," he snorted at the 'l' word. "You don't want to crush her delicate heart do you?"  
  
  
  
"No…and don't pretend you give a crap, Malfoy-I know you're just doing this to save your own ass." Harry thought for a moment and then sighed. "Fine. If she gets hurt though, I'm turning you into a bloody toad, permanently."  
  
  
  
Harry was dragged out of his thoughts by Neville Longbottom, who was digging around frantically under the table. Harry ducked his head down. "What is it, Neville? Lose Trevor again?"  
  
  
  
"Yes! But I saw him, he was just here-Trevor wait!" He upset the table as he dashed off after the toad. Harry's homework and books slid into a mess on the floor, and Harry rolled his eyes, bending down to pick his things up.  
  
  
  
"Let me help you,"  
  
  
  
He looked up into Ginny's eyes as they both reached for his Divination book at the same time. She pulled her hand back as if it had been scalded. She looked away and piled his parchment neatly, sliding it back onto the table. Harry closed his eyes momentarily as her warm breath brushed his cheek.  
  
  
  
"There, all done." They stayed that way, facing each other on their knees behind the table.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at her steadily, suddenly tiring of denying what he'd come to feel for her. He knew she was over him-she'd been staring at Malfoy almost mooningly at dinner the other night, and he'd known he'd missed his chance. Why hadn't he seen her for the beautiful young woman she'd grown into before the damned Quidditch try-outs? Maybe he shouldn't have sent her his old Firebolt-maybe things would have been different. Maybe he should have paid her more attention…if only… he closed his eyes and stood abruptly, helping her up.  
  
  
  
"Thanks," they both said at the same time. Harry released her hand reluctantly, and picked up his books from the table. "I think I need to go to the Library. There's too much going on here to think," he said, looking after Neville still rushing after his forever-truant frog.  
  
  
  
Ginny looked at him sadly, and then she seemed to sturdy herself. "You know what? I think I'll come with."  
  
  
  
Before he could say a word, she'd grabbed his elbow and her bag and they were crawling out of the portrait entrance into the silent hall.  
  
  
  
"Don't be out too long, dears, it's almost curfew," the fat lady said kindly with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
  
  
"Right," Ginny grinned, pulling Harry off with her in the direction of the Library.  
  
  
  
Harry walked with Ginny, frowning. What was going on?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny tried to stop her heart's painful race, but it was impossible. She couldn't believe she was doing what she was doing. But she'd lost her patience-her feelings couldn't be hid any longer. Harry was going to listen to her, and that was that. No matter if she was horrifically, cripplingly embarrassed on the morrow. No matter that she hadn't sorted her feelings out for Draco-what was she thinking? This wasn't fair to Harry! But she was desperate to prove her heart wrong-She grimaced as they arrived at the Library Tapestry. Instead of going in, she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him further down the hall to a small curtained alcove.  
  
  
  
"Ginny, what-  
  
  
  
"Quiet, Harry." She threw her bag down and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him.  
  
  
  
Harry stiffened, and brought his hands up to her wrists, and for a moment she thought he was about to push her away. But then he slid his hands down over and around her shoulders, and kissed her back, his body relaxing.  
  
  
  
After several minutes, Ginny pushed away and sat on a small stone bench against the wall, trying to catch her breath.  
  
  
  
Harry's glasses were askew, his green eyes glazed over, his chest moving rapidly. He ran trembling hands through his hair and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Ginny-  
  
  
  
"No, I'm going to talk, and you are going to listen, Harry Potter, or I'm going to –to-oh I don't know, but it'll be something bad." She smiled slightly when he rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall.  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, she stood and began, "I Love You, Harry. I always have-yes, it may had been a little girl's crush when I was ten, but-" she bit her lip, pausing. "I know this is just another thing you don't need to worry over, but I wanted you to know, I had to tell you. And thank you."  
  
  
  
He looked up at her startled.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I know about the Firebolt-Malfoy told me. I don't know why, but he did." She took a cautious step forward. "You knew I was going to try out all along, didn't you?"  
  
  
  
Harry nodded reluctantly.  
  
  
  
"You…knew why?"  
  
  
  
He stared at her, eyes piercing. "Yes."  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
It was quiet for a long moment before she sighed. "You must think I'm a complete git."  
  
  
  
"Ginny, no." Stepping away from the wall, he took her hands in his. "I admit, I was completely and utterly blind to you-you've just always been Ron's little sister-wait," he said softly when she tried to pull away. "But that day of the try-outs, when I saw how confident you were, how excited and nervous and…knowing all you had gone through just for me…you looked so beautiful that day. It was like I had woken up from a dream. I think I fell in love with you though when I saw you knock that Quaffle past Malfoy's head."  
  
  
  
Ginny looked at him, horrified. "Y-you saw that? You watched me practice! Oh god!" She turned from him and sat down on the bench, white faced. "I think I'm going to throw up."  
  
  
  
Harry sat next to her, tilting her head up. "Ginny, look at me. I just came because I didn't trust Malfoy to not let you get hurt."  
  
  
  
"I looked like a total nutter that first day! Oh, and you saw it!" She covered her eyes and groaned, cheeks burning with humiliation. "I wish I could disappear!"  
  
  
  
Harry tugged her hands from her face and smiled at her. "Ginny, please don't be upset. It wasn't that bad," he lied.  
  
  
  
She chanced a glance at him. "Really?"  
  
  
  
"Really. Besides, who cares? You took right to it the next day. I was very proud of you."  
  
  
  
Ginny laughed. "Wait…did you just say you loved me?"  
  
  
  
Harry nodded solemnly. "I did."  
  
  
  
She smiled at him beautifically, and it was like the gates of heaven opened up on him. She threw herself into his arms and he rested his chin on her head, thanking whoever had seen fit to at last send him someone who truly loved him.  
  
  
  
"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Ginny was whispering against his chest.  
  
  
  
"I think I do," he whispered back, closing his eyes. "I really think I do."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Finally," Ginny thought to herself, "Harry loves me."  
  
The atmosphere was odd, fuzzy. She thought everything looked soft, and moved slow…  
  
She sighed guiltily against Harry's neck, her lips brushing his skin. "I-I have something to tell you, though." She pulled back from his arms; unbelieving that she was about to say what she was about to say, screaming at herself inside to stop before she ruined everything.  
  
  
  
"No, Ginny, please don't-  
  
  
  
"I have to tell you-  
  
  
  
"No, Ginny don't say it, don't tell me-" Harry's warm green eyes suddenly went silvery gray, flashing coldly as he pleaded with her, "Please-  
  
  
  
"I have to tell you…I think I may be in Love with Draco Malfoy.'  
  
  
  
"No, Ginny…" Harry looked at her sadly, and she had the feeling she'd just lost him. The world around them went dark, and Ginny gasped as Harry changed into Draco, and he was laughing, gripping her upper arms, leaning close, the orange and purple fire in his opal eyes flashing triumphantly as he captured her lips harshly with his. "You're mine, Ginny…Potter will never touch you again…"  
  
  
  
Ginny fell helplessly against him, though her heart felt ripped out by the knowledge she'd just lost Harry…  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up with a gasp in her bed, eyes watering, a sob in her throat, chest aching. "Harry."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: This is getting to even me-does anyone else's chest hurt unbearably? ::Sniffles:: I think I'm torn between Harry and Draco, too. Oh well-I'll keep on writing-I needed to buy tissues anyways…Let me know if this is getting super lame! Thanks to all of you who reviewed-you guys so rock!) 


	4. 4.Harry And Ginny's Small Corner Of Teen...

Author: Lee Velviet  
  
E-Mail: Vampslay@Bellsouth.net  
  
Disclaimer: You know who this stuff belongs to-J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., etc-I own absolutely nothing! ::Sob::  
  
  
  
(A/N: Reviews would rock, flames are welcome, but constructive criticism would be better! As always, please let me know if I get facts wrong! Thanks for reading!)  
  
~***~  
  
4.Harry And Ginny's Small Corner Of Teen Angst  
  
  
  
Harry was grinning from ear to ear the next morning when Ginny wandered listlessly into the Great Hall for breakfast. He had switched places with Hermione in order to sit next to Ginny. She smiled at him weakly his smile dropped like a ton of rocks.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked gravely in his quiet, husky voice. He took her hand under the table. "Have you changed your mind?"  
  
Ginny bit her lip as she watched his skin pale. "No. I love you, Harry never doubt that. I want to be with you. Always." She clutched his hand almost desperately.  
  
He blushed at the intensity of her voice, but looked relieved, closing his eyes briefly. "What's wrong, then?"  
  
She felt like she was going to throw up. "I don't feel well," she said honestly.  
  
"That's not all, is it?" He looked at her in that serious way of his that made it seem like he could see everything going on inside her head.  
  
"No," she felt her face crumple briefly before she noticed Ron and Hermione looking at them curiously from across the table.  
  
"Come with me." Harry said abruptly, standing up, still holding her hand.  
  
Ginny resisted, not wanting her dream to come true, not when they'd finally found each other. "B - but…class, we have to - we'll be late -  
  
Harry looked at her fiercely, "Screw class, Ginny. This is just school - we're talking about the rest of our lives, here," he said coldly, and a chill ran down her spine as she stood, shaking her head at Ron as he frowned and stood also, as if to follow them.  
  
She turned her head away as Harry led her off, and she caught Draco looking at her with intense flashing eyes through the soft, spiky fall of his white hair, saw him place his hands flat down on the table and slowly push himself up, ignoring the odd looks from Pansy Parkinson as she tugged ineffectually at his robe sleeve. He narrowed his eyes on them, sending Ginny a look that made her lose her breath.  
  
Then they were out of the hall, and Harry led her back up to the common room, deserted at this time of the morning. Harry let go of her in front of the Fireplace, and Ginny sank down onto the carpet, her legs unable to hold her up.  
  
Harry had his hands stuffed deeply into the pockets of his loose fitting khaki's, and he was pacing, his shaggy dark head lowered, hiding his face.  
  
He was quiet, and Ginny didn't dare say a word; she just looked at every inch of him while she had the chance. Who knew if he'd ever want to even talk to her again after this-she knew she couldn't lie to him.  
  
Her eyes watched his feet, clad in heavy, worn black boots, scuffle across the thick pile of the carpet, the slightly tattered, rolled cuffs of his hand me down pants fall low around the heels.  
  
Poor, overlooked, mistreated Harry. Her eyes rose, hesitating at the edge of his robes as they fluttered around his legs as he walked. She looked at his wrists, the white cuffs of his shirt showing below the ribbed gray edge of his jumper. Her gaze traveled up the sleeve of his robes, to the chest she'd noticed had widened and deepened over the summer holidays. His shoulders looked wider, and his neck more muscled beneath the pristine white collar of his shirt and the scarlet and gold tie he never quite managed to knot evenly.  
  
He turned to look at her then, and she felt her breath catch in her throat.  
  
"Gin…" he swallowed, and she noticed his hands trembled slightly as he pulled them from his pockets.  
  
She looked at him helplessly.  
  
He fell down onto his knees, sliding across the carpet to her, drawing her into his arms.  
  
She felt him shudder against her, and she held him, gratefully, her arms having ached for him, her fingers sliding up into the nape of his silky, untidy black hair. She had to hold him as long as she could…  
  
"What is it, Gin? What's happened?" He sounded cold, his voice shaking. "Did I do something? Say something?"  
  
"You didn't do anything, Harry. I love you; I always have…" she squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"You don't want to be with me, is that it?"  
  
"I do, you have no idea..."  
  
He flung her arms away, pushing back until he wasn't touching her anymore, until he was kneeling before her on the carpet, teeth bared, looking dark and hurt, angry and dangerous all at once. "It's not going to work between us, is it? That's what you're too damned scared to tell me, isn't it?" He was breathing heavily, unconsciously raising a hand to rub the area of his chest over his heart, as if it were hurting him.  
  
She raised a hand to her throat, plucking at her tie. "Harry," her voice was a mere whisper.  
  
"Why did you tell me you loved me, Ginny?" He reached out and grabbed her arms, pulling her against him. His voice broke. "Why did you even tell me?"  
  
Before she could say a word, Harry's face had hardened, and he was looking down at her in a way she'd never seen before, his emerald eyes darkening to impenetrable diamond hard pools. He grabbed her waist and dragged her against him, breathing raggedly. She closed her eyes as he crushed her lips under his, the kiss drawing blood in its intensity.  
  
She made a sound of pain, but didn't pull away, kissing him back with a confused, growing passion.  
  
When he pulled open her robes, she tore her mouth from his, breathing heavily, "No Harry…"  
  
He grasped her chin in his fingers, his eyes frosty. He reached up and pulled off his glasses, throwing them across the room uncaringly.  
  
"This isn't you, Harry," she sighed unhappily crystal tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Well, maybe I don't want to be me, anymore," he said in an unfamiliar, harsh tone. "Maybe I'm tired of being the nice, heroic guy who loses everything."  
  
"You know this won't change anything, Harry," She sighed, lips trembling. "You'll be taking advantage of me - you know how I feel about you, I won't stop you-"  
  
"I 'know' how you feel about me?" He looked at her incredulously. "You 'won't stop me'?" His eyes narrowed to slits as he bent over her, forcing her to fall back onto the carpet, eyes wide.  
  
"Well," he laughed coldly, sounding eerily like Draco, "You know what that makes you, Ginny, don't you? Here I thought you were so innocent - but you're willing to let me take you, here, like a common Wh -  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
He clenched his jaw. "You'd let me take you, knowing full well you love Malfoy, that slimy bastard." Harry looked at her in disgust. "You're not who I thought you were, Ginny. The girl I knew wouldn't have given an evil rat like Draco Malfoy a second look."  
  
"You think I like this?" A sob burst in her throat. "You think I enjoyed having you finally look at me, finally love me, after five years- five years, Harry-of watching you fawn over Cho, and realizing I loved you and Malfoy? I hate him for that, and I don't even know why! He certainly didn't give me anything to love him for!"  
  
"You can't be in love with two people at the same time, Gin," Harry growled, catching her wrist in his hand. "It's not fair to me, and I don't care how much of a prat Malfoy is, it isn't fair to him either!"  
  
Ginny laughed harshly, her eyes full of pain. "No, Harry, it's not. But you don't understand. Draco Malfoy doesn't love me-he'd just as soon step on me than look at me-He doesn't even know I exist!"  
  
She laughed again at the confused look on his face. "Hilarious, isn't it? To love someone who cares nothing about you, knows nothing about you? Someone who looks on you as being just another annoying bug?"  
  
"Maybe I've just been cursed to fall in love with guys who ignore me- look at you, you paid me absolutely no attention, and then when you finally do like me-I'm going on about someone else who wouldn't give me the time of day! I must be the poster child for self- punishment! Anyway, you don't have to feel so badly-Trust me when I say I feel more than bad enough for the three of us, right now. I hurt more than I ever thought I could," she whispered turning her head and squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
"You'll have to forgive me for wanting some small part of you to remember you by. I was being selfish, wanting you to hold me, touch me… I've loved you for so long, Harry…it kills me to see you this way, knowing you loathe me, how much you must despise me, and knowing it's my fault, knowing I had you in my arms at last, and now I've thrown it all away-like my nightmare come true."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, his face looking drawn and pale. He sat back on his heels, running a shaking hand through his hair. He looked down at her, eyes distraught, before he blinked, and they went cold again, his lips twisting. "Don't expect me to feel sorry for you, Gin. I don't. You have no idea what I'm thinking right now-in fact, Ron would probably murder me if he knew…"  
  
He leaned down over her again, placing his hands on either side of her head, his nose almost touching hers. "Who knows if what I felt for you was really love, anyway?"  
  
Ginny went white, biting her lips against the pain streaking through her heart.  
  
"Ginny," his voice dropped to a low, husky whisper, "after all this, you owe me a little something at least. After all," he lips brushed hers in a deceptively gentle fashion; "you did say you wanted a part of me to keep with you, since you love me so very much…"  
  
The sarcasm in his usually friendly voice made her start crying in earnest, although she didn't make a sound. She knew anything he did he'd do without a single thought for her, or her feelings-he'd do it because he wanted to hurt her, like she'd hurt him-  
  
The force of his lips on hers suddenly, took her breath away, and she dug her hands into his hair, every sane thought flying out of her head.  
  
She heard him groan, and fire streaked through her in a blinding flash as his hands slid into her open robes -  
  
Just as quickly his hands were gone, and her eyes snapped open to see him standing over her, his glasses in his hand, his chest heaving, his green eyes wintry, flat, looking at her with revulsion as he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.  
  
His dislike was evident in his voice when he smiled frostily and remarked, "Sorry, Gin…guess I don't really want anything you have -" his eyes raked her small, slender form insultingly, 'or rather, haven't, got." He turned on his heel, stalking off, leaving Ginny alone in the common room with her heart - rending sobs.  
  
~***~  
  
Ginny didn't stop crying, nor did she go to any of her classes that day. She ignored anyone who tried to speak to her, and slept most of the day away, in her blinding grief.  
  
Hermione came that evening, before dinner, and Ginny lay still on her bed, pretending to sleep, hoping she wouldn't bother her.  
  
Hermione, however, was having none of it. She grabbed Ginny's ankles and pushed them off the bed, forcing her to sit up. When Ginny reluctantly complied, she sat next to her, not saying a word, but putting her arm around Ginny's shoulders.  
  
Her friends quiet acceptance made her cry again, as it was the last thing she'd thought to expect. She should have known better than to think, no matter how bad things were between them, that Harry would go airing their dirty laundry, or spread nasty rumors abut her.  
  
Hermione sighed, and rested her head against hers, patting her back.  
  
Finally, Ginny sat up, looking at her with streaming red eyes. "How can you be so nice to me?" She asked croakily. "You've no idea what I've done."  
  
Hermione took her hands, pursing her lips. "Ginny Weasley, you know I don't judge people-I'm your friend, and right now you need me-so here I am." She smiled, "Ro's outside pacing a rather unsightly hole in the carpet. He's been frantic about you since you didn't return with Harry."  
  
"Where-is Harry?"  
  
Hermione's lips turned down. "He got himself detention with Snape this afternoon-picked a fight with Malfoy, during Potions-he very nearly killed him, I believe-you should have seen the way they fought-it was positively violent-"  
  
Ginny caught her breath. "Are they all right?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Malfoy got sent to the infirmary-so did Harry, but he wasn't so badly hurt-"  
  
"They didn't use magic?" Her heart-seized up-Malfoy was badly hurt?  
  
She snorted. "Nope, Harry heard Malfoy make some snide remark about you-didn't really hear what he said-but next thing you know, there went Harry, diving over his desk at him, fists flying." She shook her head again. "Stupid, the both of them, they could have gotten expelled. Harry took a swing at Snape when he rushed in to pull them apart broke his bloody nose, I think. You should have seen the look on the man's face. He was ready to do murder-"  
  
"Oh, God!" Ginny buried her face in her hands. She wondered if Harry were defending her, or just angry because Malfoy dared to mention her to him. "This is all my fault, Hermione."  
  
Her friend stroked her hair. "We can't help who we love, Ginny." She said softly.  
  
  
  
Ron looked relieved when Ginny finally came down the stairs. "Ginny, are you all right? Why didn't you go to any of your classes today? Why didn't-  
  
"Hush, Ron," Hermione motioned the tall redhead away with a shooing motion.  
  
"What?" He followed after them, looking bewildered and annoyed. "Geez, first Harry goes Nutters, now you two,"  
  
"Be quiet, Ron." She held him back as Ginny crawled out of the portrait hole.  
  
"What are you doing? Where is she going?"  
  
Ginny heard Hermione talking quietly as she made her way down the hall, and then Ron's voice shouting.  
  
She ran down the empty corridors, almost collapsing by the time she reached her destination.  
  
She pushed through the doors of the infirmary, her knees trembling, her hands shaking.  
  
Ginny pushed open the inner doors silently, just in case Madame Pomfrey was still about. She moved in towards the beds, realizing that no one was about. She drew a deep breath, taking a few more steps, hesitant about seeing Draco.  
  
She found him in the bed nearest Madam Pomfrey's office-his head was turned from her, and he appeared to be sleeping.  
  
Ginny took the last steps to stand at his bedside, eyes taking in his black silk pajamas, the strong, pale curve of his neck, and the glossy, white blonde hair laying feathered against his pillow.  
  
She felt an ache rise in her chest as she watched his chest rise and fall, remembering the first morning she'd seen him walk onto the Quidditch Pitch, appearing out of the fog, looking like nothing she'd ever seen before…she'd loved him then, and hadn't even known it.  
  
Now he was lying there hurt, because of her. She reached out and put her hand over his, which was bandaged and lying limply on the bed sheets.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered to him, knowing the only way she'd ever be able to talk to him again would be while he slept. He'd start in on her again, one day soon, pick on her just like always, and he'd never be the wiser. Maybe if she told him, just this once while he slept, how she really felt, it would be off her chest…  
  
She noticed one of Pomfrey's bottles of sleeping draught on the table next to him, empty, and sighed in relief. She glanced around, and slid onto his bed to sit next to him, taking his hand into hers gingerly.  
  
Sighing, Ginny realized she didn't know what to say. "Draco," his name still felt unfamiliar on her tongue. "I know you can't hear me…If you could, I can just imagine what you'd be saying. "Why, Weasley, I didn't know you cared." She said mockingly, and then giggled slightly. "Of course it'd probably be a lot worse than that-anyway…it's my fault you're here in this bed." She stared down at his hand; absently stroking it with her fingertips, trying to make it warm-it was so icy…  
  
"I know you think I hate you-but I don't. I hate the way you treat people, the way you act sometimes…you can be so mean, Draco. I wish I knew who made you this way; I'd like to kill them." She sighed again, looking over at the back of his head. He hadn't stirred. "I guess I'd best just get to the point, there's no telling who's going to walk in here at any minute. I wouldn't want to embarrass you-but what I'm about to tell you would probably do that anyway, if you were awake." Ginny leaned down to his perfectly formed, perfectly sized, velvety looking ear. "I'm in love with you, Draco Malfoy. I know I'm a fool, I know I'm a Weasley, and therefore considered beneath you; I know you'd just as soon kiss a toad than look at me-but there it is, the truth."  
  
"I told Harry today, how I felt-actually he guessed, I think." She swallowed past a lump in her throat, brushing away a tear as it felt to his pillow. "He was so hurt, so-so angry. He said awful things, but I know he didn't really mean them. I felt so sick, knowing what I'd done to him."  
  
Her hand came up to rest on his shoulder. "I still love him, Draco. I love you both, and I don't know why, and it's killing me." She laid her head on his pillow, crying. "I could have lied to him, pretended I didn't love you, and we could have been together forever, just like I always dreamed…but I couldn't. I couldn't lie to him-or myself. Or you." She caught her breath.  
  
"I'm so sorry he hurt you-you must have thought he was insane, tackling you like that over some remark about me. This is all my fault." Ginny pressed a hasty kiss to his neck, blushing furiously, and crawled off the bed, wiping at her eyes. She laid his hand down, and began backing away. "I do love you, Draco. I do…God, what am I doing?" She turned and ran out of the room with a sob, not knowing where she was going.  
  
~***~  
  
A pair of opal colored eyes snapped open wide in the darkness of the infirmary. Draco turned his head slightly on his pillow, looking after Ginny regretfully as she ran from the infirmary in tears.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, you stupid fool." He whispered to no one in particular, fisting his hands at his sides and closing his eyes, trying to rid himself of the fiery feeling her lips on his neck had sent racing through him.  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
Ginny padded out onto the balcony of the girls' dorm a month later in anticipation. The sky was purple from twilight-her favorite time of day. She paused to pull on her gloves before she mounted her broom and kicked off. She twisted her hands around the polished wood, relishing the way her stomach dropped when she flew off over the balcony, and then out over the frosty lawns to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
She closed her eyes momentarily, savoring the cold wind streaming through her long hair, tickling along her scalp, and she breathed deeply of the crisp cool December air, catching the scent of burning leaves and freshly trimmed grass.  
  
Ginny listened hard, recalling the words of her uncle, about how if one listened hard enough, you could hear the trees, winds and grass whispering.  
  
At peace for the first time in months, Ginny hung there in the air for a few minutes, using a Seeker's Hover that Draco had taught her a while back.  
  
Thinking of Draco made her think of Harry, and she didn't want to think of either of them. The first Quidditch match against Slytherin was in two days time, and she wasn't going to worry about being near the both of them until she had to.  
  
After circling the pitch a few times, and dodging around the goal posts, Ginny settled herself on the ground, and fell backwards onto her robes, staring up at the evening sky. The sky was still a blazing multicolor palate of pastels, and she found herself staring at a huge scarlet colored sweeping cloud, and it was shaped just like a Quidditch player in mid flight, complete with flowing robes and broomstick. She grinned at the sight, and then moved her gaze onto the black silhouettes of trees against the multicolored sky, listening to a breeze wash through their branches, and watching the skeletal limbs waver slightly.  
  
She watched as the stars began studding the sky, and the moon was full and round and bright, so bright it was almost like daylight.  
  
She moved restlessly, and flew up on her broom again, unable to get enough of the night. She flew until her fingers were numb from the cold, and her feet icy inside her boots. Just as she reluctantly decided to turn back, a mass of clouds moved across the moon, completely blocking its light and turning her world pitch black. Nervously, Ginny stopped, hovering as she prepared to fish out her wand and use it to light her way back to the castle.  
  
She heard a familiar swooshing noise, and called out softly, "Hello?"  
  
She felt rather than saw a shape appear next to her in the darkness, heard someone breathing in the air next to her. "Harry?"  
  
The breathing wavered, and she barely made out the hesitant nod. He was still upset. He didn't say a word.  
  
Ginny sighed, "Please…say something. I'm sorry…I know you must hate me right now."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I know I hurt you…I'm so sorry. I never meant-I didn't want to have feelings for Draco." She ignored his sudden intake of breath. "I love you, and I always will. Bit I think I am in love with him-and I know I'm a fool, I know he'll never look at me except to insult me." She sighed tremulously. "I think it's a curse of mine, to always fall in love with those who don't love me back."  
  
Harry's hand reached out and touched hers where it clutched the handle of her broom. She smiled; scalding tears trickling down her chilled cheeks.  
  
"I love you," he said in such a low whisper that he hardly sounded like himself.  
  
"Thank you, Harry." She closed her eyes, her heart aching. She felt him drift closer, his leg brushing hers, and before she could open her eyes, he had leaned over and kissed her, his cool lips brushing against hers hard, and then there was a strong breeze that ruffled her hair as he shot off, leaving her alone in the air over the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and saw that the clouds had moved away a bit, and the moonlight had spilled free again. She touched her lips, her heart thudding against her ribs painfully.  
  
~***~  
  
A dark shadow watched over Ginny until she returned to the safety of her balcony. After the little redhead was safely inside, the shadow moved into the light from the moon, revealing himself fully and hovering in hesitation before gliding around the castle and touching down on the grass outside of an open, ground level window. The boy dismounted from his broom, and entered a candlelit dungeon through the green and silver stained glass window.  
  
Vincent Crabbe and Gilbert Goyle waited inside, their dull, beady eyes alight with anticipation. "Did you do it, Malfoy? Did you -"  
  
"Be quiet." Draco Malfoy said imperiously. "Leave me, I wish to be alone."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle showed marked disappointment but nonetheless left him alone in the Slytherin common room.  
  
Draco lowered himself into his favorite green velvet chair before the fireplace, and stared into the flames broodingly. He was angry, furious with himself for allowing Ginny to think he was Harry - when he'd seen her out there on the Quidditch Pitch, he'd thought only to give her a scare she'd never forget, but when he'd come closer to her, he'd noticed she'd been crying, and the evil thoughts had gone straight out of his head, just like the night she'd cried on his pillow in the infirmary…  
  
The fact that she fancied herself in love with him should have been laughable, but it wasn't. You could have knocked him off his Firebolt with a feather when she'd said it.  
  
He still didn't know why he'd told her he loved her out there-it was an impossible situation at best. He was the son of a powerful Death Eater, indeed, destined to become one himself one day soon. She on the other hand, was the insignificant daughter of a poor ministry worker, although she was a pure blood. Lucius would never allow it - he hated Arthur Weasley with a fiery vengeance.  
  
He sure as hell wasn't going to be Ginny's second choice.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, confused by the questions drumming inside of his head.  
  
~***~  
  
The day of the Quidditch match dawned dark and dreary, and there was a chill in the air that just wouldn't warm. The sun struggled to find it's way out from behind the wall of silvery gray clouds to no avail.  
  
Ginny moved through the day numbly, eating her breakfast early before Harry or Draco came down, as head become her habit, and skipping lunch and usually dinner because of her nerves. She dragged through her classes, ducking her head when Harry or Draco happened by, damning her red hair for making her stand out. She just wanted to forget, and be forgotten…  
  
She arrived at the Pitch that afternoon dragging, her heart thudding in her chest wildly. She'd have to face Harry, they'd be standing next to each other before they flew out to the field…she'd been fortunate enough to have avoided him at the practices, since he practiced with The Snitch at the opposite end of the field.  
  
You can do this, Ginny told herself fiercely. Quidditch was one of the only things that made her happy lately, and she wasn't giving it up, not for Harry, not for Draco. She'd gotten damn good at being a Chaser, she knew, and she'd had boys asking her out left and right, who admired her skill, and unbeknownst to her, her natural fiery beauty.  
  
Of course there was no way she'd date anyone else, and that had only seemed to make her more popular with the boys.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath as she opened the large heavy doors into the girls' locker room. It was almost time to do battle.  
  
  
  
Harry looked after Ginny Weasley with confused, somewhat angry green eyes, watching her walk somewhat unsteadily off the Quidditch Pitch with no little concern.  
  
Ginny had been a chaser on the house team for several months-she'd proven herself to be quite good at it, actually, scoring several points herself during the games. She'd never been hurt either-until that day.  
  
Neville Longbottom, one of their reserve beaters, had taken a roaring slam at a bludger coming too near Harry, and although he'd succeeded in keeping it off the seekers' back, he'd inadvertently slipped on his broomstick and the heavy missile had been sent screaming across the air straight into the back of poor Ginny's head, instead of at one of the Slitheryn team players.  
  
Harry had looked on, horrified, as she'd pitched backwards right off the broom and started a fifty foot fall to the green turf below- He knew that a fall from that height would no doubt kill her, if the bludger hadn't beat it too it. He was quick, but he knew was still way too far from her to make it to her in time. Harry had raced toward her, watching her fall faster and faster, hopelessness weighing in his chest-  
  
Just as he was about to squeeze his eyes shut a blur in green and silver robes came up right beneath her, not five feet from the ground, and caught her just in time.  
  
He looked over at where Ginny's brother Ron was standing white-faced and panicked in the stands. Then he saw Ron's face change into an expression of complete surprise. Ron caught Harry's eye and mouthed while pointing - "Malfoy?"  
  
Harry felt his brows arch in surprise as he looked down, and sure enough, there was Draco Malfoy, the Seeker for the Slitheryn team gliding down to the ground, Ginny draped in his arms. Harry tried to give Ron a careless shrug and flew down to see what was going on, as Ron began to race down out of the stands, Hermione, their mutual best friend and now Ron's girlfriend close on his heels.  
  
Draco had climbed off his broom and was standing; hands in pockets, watching the Medi -Wizards tend to Ginny where she'd been placed on the ground.  
  
Harry came up beside him, his broom on his shoulder as he eyed him suspiciously, still jealous of the boy who'd stolen Ginny's heart away, behind the frames of his round glasses. "I don't know why you bothered Malfoy, but thank you -you probably just saved her life." He said this grudgingly, thinking longingly of that day he'd kicked Malfoy's unsuspecting, insulting ass halfway around Hogwarts. So what if he'd had Detention for two months-finally nailing Snape too, and man, had it been worth it.  
  
Draco turned his head and looked at Harry boredly, his silver eyes icy with disdain. "Don't thank me - I'd just seen the Snitch and was diving for it - she just got in the way, Potter. Believe me, I doubt the world would miss yet another Muggle - loving Weasley." His pale, sharply patrician featured face smirked slightly as he looked once more at the unconscious girl on the ground and he turned, walking back to where he'd left his expensive, top of the line racing broom.  
  
Harry's hands clenched into fists as he watched him go, his teeth grinding. He still had no bloody idea how Ginny felt about him, the callous bastard. He had no frigging idea what he was over – looking - Ron ran up just then, looking sweaty and breathless, Hermione next to him.  
  
He decided not to tell Ron what Malfoy had just said immediately - he'd more than likely move off to the Slitheryn side to do murder. Harry was giving the thought some serious consideration himself…  
  
A time out had been called, while Ginny's state was being diagnosed, and the crowds of students in the stands made a quiet roar with their murmurs. Harry had gratefully accepted a cold glass of water from Hermione, who'd noticed the fierce red of his heated cheeks, and his skin damp with sweat - though it was almost mid – December, the Quidditch robes were heavy and stifling.  
  
At last Ginny was able to sit up on her own, shaking off the concerns of the Medi-Wizards and Madam Hooch as she held an ice pack to the back of her head.  
  
'I really must insist that you be taken to the Hospital wing Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall was saying sternly, eyeing Ginny's efforts to stand. "Head wounds are nothing to sniff at."  
  
Ginny was having none of it, and she pushed herself up off the grass, wavering before a concerned Harry caught her in his arms.  
  
"You should really go -" Harry began, the first words he'd said to her in months- only to be pushed away by an irate and very determined Ginny.  
  
"I'm fine," she said unsteadily, her voice angry. She glared across the field at something, her brown eyes hot with rage.  
  
Harry followed her stare and saw Malfoy sneering back at her, and he realized Ginny had heard what Malfoy had said. "Ginny, come on, you -  
  
"Leave off it, Harry," Ron said, putting his hand on his shoulder. He shook his fiery red head, sighing. "She's not going to listen."  
  
"Ron, she'd going to end up killing herself -"  
  
"Harry, you're talking about the girl who refused to sleep for two weeks straight when she eleven years old because she had one nightmare about you and You – know - who." Ron shook his head, not noticing the red flush on Harry's cheeks. "You couldn't drag her off this field if you wanted to. Hell, sod that, Mum couldn't drag her off this field, and that's saying something."  
  
"Ron," Ginny was holding her head, wincing slightly, yet still glaring at her fiercely. "Did anyone ever tell you, you talk too much?"  
  
Hermione put up a hand and looked about to say something when Ron rolled his eyes and led her off. "Good luck, Harry."  
  
Ron and Hermione started back off the field, and Ginny had retrieved her broom, and was now looking at Harry. "I'm not quitting, Harry," she said with quiet determination. "I'm not giving Slytherin a better chance at winning by leaving you all one chaser short, and you can't make me go, no matter what happened between us in the past."  
  
Harry bit his tongue. He sighed roughly, and then smiled to Ginny's great surprise, his cheek dimpling slightly. "All right."  
  
They both looked to Madam Hooch, who looked back at them with intense yellow eyes, and then blew her whistle. "Come on, let's finish this match! Longbottom, please remember, the bludger is to be hit away from your teammates!"  
  
Neville Longbottom's round face flushed as several hundred people snickered and laughed. "Y- yes ma'am!"  
  
Harry mounted his Firebolt and moved off into the air, watching as the other players took their places.  
  
The whistle was blown then, and the game resumed, the competition fierce and unpredictable.  
  
By the end of the game, Ginny had managed to score several more points, making the crowd roar at her show of spirit. Harry could see the strain on her face though, and knew the pain from her wound was taking its toll on her. He'd watched her bat the last quaffle through with tail of her broom, and she'd almost fallen off of it again, making him, and the crowd gasp, and then roar as she straightened and took off yet again into the thick of the game. She wasn't going to last much longer. He felt a sudden rush of admiration for her, blinking as he began to see her in a new light, remembering his buried feelings-  
  
"Ballocks! Watch out Harry!"  
  
He ducked a bludger suddenly, and was sending Neville a sour look when the snitch flashed several feet below him, glinting in the setting sunlight. Problem was, Malfoy had seen it too, and was much closer. Bloody hell…  
  
He sped down, the air ruffling his bangs, squinting against the stinging wind. Malfoy was almost there - but then the snitch moved suddenly, shooting upward, and Harry saw the triumphant look on Malfoy's face fall before he pulled out of his dive and took off almost vertically after it.  
  
The snitch didn't seem to want to stop - it kept darting upward, just out of his reach. This had given Malfoy a chance to catch him up, and now they were side by side, racing as the snitch continued to climb, higher and higher -  
  
Harry didn't dare look down - he knew the ground was far below. It had started to snow, quite heavily…He kept his eyes on the snitch, unwavering, and then finally when the air began to get thin, the snitch made a half turn, and shot just over his shoulder -where Harry snatched it in his gloved hand, eyes closing momentarily in relief. He'd done it, caught the Golden Snitch.  
  
Malfoy made a strangling noise, part rage, part disgust, and sped off back down to the ground.  
  
Harry grinned, and took his time flying down. They'd won.  
  
"Harry Potter catches the snitch! The match is over! 150 points! Gryffindor wins!"  
  
~***~  
  
Harry pulled himself out of his memories and went over to where Ron waited at the edge of the field.  
  
"Hey, what's up with Ginny?" Harry asked, shaking his head, watching as Ginny walked away from the wildly gesturing Medi -Wizard angrily.  
  
"Guess that bludger did more damage to her head than we first thought," Ron said scratching his head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The Medi-Wizard said she's got temporary amnesia." Ron looked confused as he shrugged. "S'posed to come and go."  
  
"Oh. Well then, that explains why she kept calling me Francis after the game a few minutes ago," Harry said, smiling bemusedly.  
  
He watched Hermione's face go into a dark disbelieving frown suddenly. "What is it?"  
  
It seemed like it took a moment for her to be able to move her lips. "That also must be why she's walking over to Malfoy, right?"  
  
Ron looked over and his brown eyes flew wide. Harry had finally told him what Draco had said after rescuing Ginny. "Arrrgh! She's gonna' kill him!" Ron howled, racing off, slipping and sliding across the snow-covered field, Harry and Hermione on his heels.  
  
~***~  
  
Draco Malfoy may have looked cool and arrogant to everyone around him, but inside he was a seething mass of burning hatred and jealousy.  
  
Damn that Potter, he thought, eyes narrowed to silver slits as he watched him across the field. It was a damn shame that huge frigging prat Longbottom hadn't hit Gryffindor's golden boy with that bludger instead of the youngest Weasley - and damn if that wasn't bothering the bloody hell out of him as well. Everyone else on the Slitheryn House team had about laughed themselves off their brooms when that imbecilic clod had inadvertently hit his own teammate - that load he'd given Potter about seeing the bloody snitch was just that - he'd hadn't seen it, or been anywhere near it. Something in him had flipped over in panic when he'd seen Ginny Weasley fall. Before he knew what he was about, he'd forgotten all about watching for the cursed snitch and rushed off like a total idiot to catch her.  
  
He'd probably just blown his only chance to beat the great Harry Potter at anything - he snarled inwardly. You're a Malfoy, he hissed at himself. Give yourself more credit than that.  
  
The reason he'd done it still hadn't come to him. You love her you bloody stupid prat…hissed a very low voice inside of him. He shook his head, vehemently pushing the voice away.  
  
But the usual sense of cold detachment he felt had shattered when he'd caught her, the blood from her head wound running over the front of his robes, the back of his hand as he'd cradled her against him. Something about seeing the red of her blood and feeling the warm stickiness of it had shocked him out of the self - imposed wall of ice he'd built around himself since his abusive childhood. He'd remembered thinking, my god she's real. She's alive and real, and warm. Her blood is the same color as mine.  
  
He'd grown up having been trained to hate Muggles and Muggle loving wizards alike. This had included the Weasley's with their horrid red hair, hand me down robes, humble little burrow of a house, and their annoying, rabbit - like numbers.  
  
So it was disturbing to him beyond the telling of it that he'd actually thought of Ginny Weasley as being an actual person, with feelings and warmth and -  
  
"You!"  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes as he turned and –ran right into the object of his thoughts - and her fist.  
  
"Ow!" He grabbed his nose, which was promptly beginning to spill blood. "What the bloody hell, woman! I save your miserable life and you march over here and punch me?"  
  
"You liar!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "I heard what you told Harry. You cold-hearted… snake! I can't stand that you actually touched me! I'd rather have fallen into a nest full of basilisks twice the size of the one Harry killed! You snobby, stuck up, spoiled little wanker! Do me a favor next time you see me fall-don't bother?"  
  
With that, Ginny turned and marched away, muttering lowly, "I can't believe I told you I loved you, I'm such a damned idiot," her bloodied red tresses fluttering in the evening breeze.  
  
Draco watched her walk off through a haze of pain and rage, and when Crabbe and Goyle, standing some distance away started snickering, he turned on them so ferociously that they cowered.  
  
He kept his freezing gaze on them so long they finally melted away with the lingering crowd.  
  
Draco snarled, flinging blood from his face with his fingertips. Only half the school had seen her - a frigging girl – even worse a Weasley - land him a nasty facer, nearly breaking his nose! "Nice bloody way to show me how much you care!" he snarled darkly. He glared across the field at her as she entered the locker rooms with a laughing Potter and a near hysterical looking Ron. It wasn't hard to figure out just what-or rather, who, they were laughing about.  
  
He stalked off toward the school and the Hospital wing, swearing he'd make Ginny Weasley pay- and dearly! She had no idea who she was messing with- she'd already been on his bad side, just for being a Weasley, but now it was quite personal!  
  
~***~  
  
Ginny almost threw up half a dozen times as she walked back to the locker rooms with Ron and Harry, nearly losing her grip on her broom. She did her best to hide it, though she did stumble against Harry a few times, dizzy as she was. There was no way she was going to literally spill her guts in front Harry Potter. No way…  
  
The world grew dark and began to tumble suddenly as Harry held the door open to the locker rooms, and she was on the floor when it finally righted itself.  
  
She could hear snatches of conversation above her, and she made out Harry's concerned green eyes close to hers a few times, feeling a warm hand on her cheek…  
  
"Ginny?" Ron's voice swam somewhere above her, and then Neville, sounding scared and guilty, "Is she okay?" Hermione, "I'm getting Madam Hooch - and then Harry, making her heart race madly, "No, I'll take her…"  
  
She felt herself start to go under again as she felt him lift her-he was still wearing his Quidditch robes, and her nose brushed them, catching his cool clean scent, the odor of sweat and dirt and a hundred evening rides snuck on his Firebolt. She could feel his heart beating strongly against her cheek, his breath soft, warm, and jerky against her forehead. She rolled her head on his arm, squinting up at him as her sight began to blur around the edges. He looked down at her, smiling gently.  
  
Then Ron said, " Gee, that's a long walk Harry- you want me to do a weightlessness charm on her?"  
  
Ginny made a mental note to throttle her sibling when she woke up.  
  
She woke up with a throbbing headache, a queasy stomach, and a cloudy mind, not to mention cloudy vision.  
  
She did recognize the green eyes floating in front of her, making her heart thud suddenly, though she didn't have a name to go with them… "Francis?"  
  
The green eyes narrowed briefly behind a pair of round - rimmed glasses, and then they disappeared, only to be replaced by a pair of kindly brown ones. "Now my dear…you don't recognize Harry?"  
  
Harry-? "Who?"  
  
"Oh, dear…this isn't a good sign, I'm afraid. Do you remember me?"  
  
"N - no…head hurts…"  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"I - I don't remember…I feel sick…"  
  
There was a movement again, and she closed her eyes tight against the tilting shadows…  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, do you really think bringing him in will help?" The boys voice was doubtful, with an underlying anger.  
  
"Well, you did say that she punched him, and hard from the looks of those knuckles and his nose! She may recognize him - a strong emotion may be able to bring her around…"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy…come stand over here please…yes, just there."  
  
She blinked through the haze, drawing a breath when she saw a familiar pair of light gray eyes come into her sight, flashing angrily like quicksilver as they met hers.  
  
She saw them again suddenly, in her mind, looking bored, and again, narrowing meanly, and yet again, wide in surprise as she slugged his sneering face with all her might -"Bloody snake," she muttered angrily, her eyes fluttering shut. "Draco…"  
  
An angry, surprised breath was drawn from nearby, and above her, someone snickered, drawling in a deceptively quiet, silky voice -"Guess we know who is the most memorable around here, eh, Potter?"  
  
She opened her eyes again, briefly and saw an incredibly good - looking pale skinned boy standing over her, his longish, silvery blond hair glinting in the light, his eyes silvery gray and filled with taunting humor.  
  
The most amazing thing, was that he had wings-honest to God, huge white and silver wings…she looked at him in awe, and then movement at the end of the bed drew her attention - she gasped as she saw another angel like creature there, a tall, lean boy with untidy shining raven black hair, and eyes so green it almost hurt to look at them -his wings were black, almost leathery looking, but so soft she wanted to touch them -"Am I in Heaven?" She whispered foggily, knowing she couldn't possibly be, for Lust was most definitely a sin. Lust for two boys had to be even worse…  
  
"Why Weasley, I'm flattered…" came the mocking voice again, and then the Dark angel turned his head fiercely to the Light one, threat of Death in his blazing eyes.  
  
"She's delusional, she hasn't any idea what she's saying…" came the older woman's voice before he could speak. "She's suffering from the effects of a high fever. I'm sorry but you'll all have to go."  
  
"Pity…" the Light angel leaned down to her, eyes brilliant, voice low, wintry and threatening. "Don't you dare die on me, Ginny Weasley. You're in possession of something I want, and I'm bloody well not letting you go until I get it. You owe me." The cold, whispery voice was gone then.  
  
She shivered, suddenly cold, and knew she'd be seeing him again, frightened even though she loved him so -"Harry," she found herself whispering, almost like a protective chant. "Harry-  
  
"I'm here, Ginny, I'm here." She looked, over a long distance it seemed, and saw the Dark one standing over her, felt him holding her hand and stroking her cheek.  
  
"Hi, Francis," she sighed, then in a moment of recognition, "Harry…oh Harry, what's going on…I feel horrible…"  
  
Harry looked at her intensely, seeming like he wanted to say something, and then he sighed unsteadily, grinning. "Just you being all lazy, laying here in this bed."  
  
Ginny tried to smile at him. "You look good in wings," she muttered, and then she found herself choking down some foul tasting mixture suddenly. It tasted like Ron's socks smelled, and she said so. It made her instantly sleepy, and she felt weightless and exhausted, the pain finally, finally subsiding. She fell into a deep sleep, just before the four words she'd once been waiting to hear from Harry Potter all her life were whispered once again, shakily into her ear.  
  
"I - Love you, Ginny… Please get better."  
  
Draco found himself wearing a huge grin as he finally left the infirmary, and as stupid as he knew it was, he couldn't seem to get rid of it. He was filled with satisfaction at the memory of Potter's face when the little Weasley had remembered him, Malfoy, and not the great Harry Potter, God's gift to adolescent teenage girls everywhere. He'd looked positively stricken - he sniggered at the thought. Though she had called him a bloody snake. He hadn't taken offense-he was a Slitheryn after all.  
  
His mind was working at an insane speed as he walked back to the Slytherin common room. He'd wanted to get at the annoying Potter for almost six years, now, and the Weasley girl seemed to be the raw nerve of Potter's that he could poke at. She had it coming to her anyway, he reasoned nastily as he reached the portrait and hissed the password.  
  
"Vengeance!"  
  
It was a rather appropriate, the password, he thought as he climbed into the common room. It was deserted, which was all the better; it gave him much needed time to think.  
  
Draco spent the next hour brooding over his feelings for Ginny, alternately worrying about her injuries, and thinking of revenge for the way she'd acted out on the pitch. He stared into the fire from his chair, and caught himself wondering if he ought to send her flowers. Was she allergic? Maybe chocolate would be better -  
  
"Frigging hell - that girl is driving me out of my mind!" He spat, and stood to pace angrily.  
  
~***~  
  
"Harry, I think I may have to off Hermione. I swear, woman, if you ask me if I flossed this morning one more time I'm gonna' bloody scream!"  
  
Ron's voice was barely penetrating the chaotic thoughts in Harry's head. He stared at something Ron couldn't see across the Great Hall, and murmured something unintelligible.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry twice before shooting a look mischievous look at an annoyed Hermione and saying loudly, "Harry would you mind if I borrow your Firebolt?"  
  
"Sure," Harry sighed, not noticing the near hysterics of Ron as he sat next to him.  
  
"So, can I have it?" He asked slyly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Hermione smacked Ron hard on the arm. "Leave him alone. He's still worried about Ginny."  
  
Ron looked suspicious suddenly. His brown eyes narrowed as he leaned over to Harry and said in a shocked voice, "My God, what's Ginny doing down here in nothing but her underwear?"  
  
Harry's head turned so fast he almost knocked it into Ron's. "What! Where?"  
  
Hermione shook her head as she pursed her lips and watched Ron's red head fall forward onto the table. "That was just wrong." But it was wasted - he was ignoring her.  
  
"I cannot believe it! I can not believe it!" He looked up at Harry with a long -suffering expression. "You like Ginny don't you? You like my little sister!"  
  
Looking down, Harry studied his untouched dinner and said not a word.  
  
"I think I'm as close to passing out as I'll ever be in my entire life at this very moment," Ron wheezed, grabbing his water glass. His face was an unpleasant shade of red as he tried to decide if he was angry or shocked or both. "Ginny? I mean, Ginny! She's like, a baby!"  
  
"She's only a year younger than you," Hermione chastised quietly, eyeing the mottled red of his skin worriedly. "Calm down!"  
  
"But - but," sputtering, Ron turned even redder, "No way! I won't have it! She's just a kid, don't even think of - Arrrgh!" A sudden wash of icy cold water rushed down over him as Hermione grasped a crystal pitcher and abruptly upended it over his head.  
  
Harry stared at Hermione for a long moment before his face broke into a huge grin, and his chest began to shake, as he laughed so hard he couldn't make a noise.  
  
Hermione looked at her boyfriend with a dry smile. "Better now?"  
  
"Why you -!" Ron shook a drop of water from his nose and tackled her suddenly, causing her to shriek as they both rolled off the bench and fell hard under the table.  
  
Harry's stomach hurt as he wailed in laughter, and he leaned down, shouting under the table, "I want this to be a clean fight - no hair pulling, no biting and no use of blunt instruments!" He heard several other students around them murmuring and several began giggling and laughing.  
  
Hermione shrieked again, Ron having found her ribs and tickling her mercilessly.  
  
"Hey, I saw that! Keep that knee away from there!"  
  
"Mr. Potter!"  
  
Harry choked back his laugh as he looked up and saw Professor McGonagall's disapproving eyes looking at him reprimandingly over her glasses.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, up from there, immediately!"  
  
Hermione and Ron emerged looking subdued and disheveled, with everyone staring and snickering from their perspective tables.  
  
"This is not acceptable behavior! These antics of yours caused poor Professor Dumbledore to choke on a roast potato - however he since he was laughing, he refuses to let me give you detention or take away points, as you so richly deserve." Looking ruffled she blinked and huffed, "I advise you to comport yourselves in a proper manner, and take this as a warning!" She looked at them sternly, but a twinkle of humor in her violet eyes gave her away before she turned away back to the teacher's table.  
  
Looking deflated and half - drowned, Ron lowered himself back into his seat and looked at Hermione who was looking cowed but with a small smile curling her lips.  
  
Harry brushed at a soaking spot on his robes where the water had caught him, too, and asked Ron with a teasing glint in his eye," So, Ron," He cleared his throat loudly, "you were saying?"  
  
Ron grinned back grudgingly and kicked Harry foot under the table. "Break her heart and I'll have your ass," he said grumpily, clapping him companionably on the shoulder before turning to glare at Hermione.  
  
What if she's already broken mine? He thought a bit peevishly. Harry looked down the table at the empty space where Ginny usually sat and decided to leave early-maybe she was awake now.  
  
~***~  
  
Draco paused outside the Infirmary, looking out for Madam Pomfrey, before heading in to sneak a look at Ginny. She was still asleep, her breathing normal and regular. He studied her, deciding she looked peaceful, and grudgingly, very pretty. Her long flame red curls fanned out over her pillow, her dark eyelashes doing the same on her pale cheeks.  
  
He felt heat rise in his own cheeks as he remembered her visit to him months ago when she'd thought he was asleep…  
  
Draco reluctantly reached out and rubbed a curl between his fingers, almost fancying he could feel heat coming off of it. He jumped when Ginny sighed in her sleep, and shifted.  
  
A noise sounded from across the room, and Draco left, after giving her one last, searching look.  
  
  
  
Harry crept into the infirmary and sat watching Ginny for several long minutes.  
  
"Rest up, Gin." He whispered to her when he at last stood to leave. "I'll be waiting for you." He smiled and touched the back of her hand. "I'll be right here waiting."  
  
~***~  
  
(All right! Finally, the boy who lived manages to grow a pair! ::coughs:: Anyway, let me know what you think-I already know what I think, and it can't be written down! ::Sigh:: Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Anyone? I know someone's out there! You guys who reviewed-you are my sunshine! Right-going to bed now-write more later…^-^) 


	5. 5.Reality Intrudes

Author: Lee Velviet  
  
E-Mail: Vampslay@Bellsouth.net  
  
Disclaimer: You know who this stuff belongs to-J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., etc-I own absolutely nothing! ::Sob::  
  
Summary: This is a loooong one boys and girls! Ginny is in her fifth year at Hogwarts-lets just say it includes Draco, Harry, secret meetings, Playwizards, and Quidditch-can never have enough of that, in my opinion! Hope you like!  
  
(A/N: Reviews would rock, flames are welcome, but constructive criticism would be better! As always, please let me know if I get facts wrong! Thanks for reading!)  
  
  
  
  
  
5.Reality Intrudes  
  
  
  
It was the Christmas holiday-and Draco had stayed behind at Hogwarts- thankfully. He was glad his Father had no time for him-Lucius would have known something was wrong with his son, and, no pun intended, would have ferreted the truth out of him sooner or later.  
  
But what was the truth? Draco still wasn't sure. He'd admitted to himself he felt love for Ginny Weasley-but he didn't want to.  
  
Draco found himself wandering the castle almost as if he could outrun his newfound emotions-emotions were for stupid, sniveling prats like Potter and Longbottom, and he wanted no part of them.  
  
Ginny walked into the Library the day after Christmas-it was mid- morning, and the sunlight gleaming off the white, snow covered grounds outside lit through the tall Library windows with a clean, almost blinding white light.  
  
She was hiding, she supposed-Harry and Ron had tried to get her to go out and have a snowball fight with them, but she hadn't felt much like having fun.  
  
Ever since she'd recovered from the injury sustained during the last Quidditch Match, Harry had been practically glued to her at the hip. He'd done everything possible to help her, bring her homework, fill her in on gossip, sending candy and flowers and funny little joke cards to make her laugh.  
  
Draco had ignored her completely which she'd been prepared for, but it didn't keep her from hurting. She wanted to smack herself for being so Stupid-Harry obviously still loved her-she needed to forget Malfoy and-  
  
Ginny bumped into someone as she rounded the stacks-"Er-sorry-" Her voice faded as she looked up into Draco's pale eyes. She was surprised to see him-she hadn't known he was staying during the holidays. "Uh-Hi."  
  
Draco bit his tongue to stop the curse leaving his lips. Just what he bloody needed. Who the hell came to the Library over vacation? Besides Granger of course-  
  
"What are you doing here?" His tone was rather unpleasant.  
  
Ginny frowned, her hackles rising. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes, glaring at her through the fall of his longish white-blonde hair. "Do you practice being annoying, or does it just come naturally?"  
  
"Do you always answer a question with a question?" Ginny countered, crossing her arms.  
  
Draco glared at her, frustrated, and then- he felt his arms move, almost as if they were beyond his control-his mind realized what he was doing and screamed a denial-but it was too late. Ginny was in his arms, and his lips were covering her own.  
  
  
  
Ginny had stopped breathing, stopped feeling, and stopped seeing- anything but Draco. Her fingers twisted into the silky hair at his nape as her eyes slid shut, and she felt his heart beating hard against her chest as he pulled her closer.  
  
She sighed and melted against him, her legs feeling weak. God, he is amazing, she thought idly-he tastes like cinnamon, and sugar, and chocolate-  
  
She felt his hands encircle her waist, and drew in a sharp breath as they slid up around her ribcage, inching towards her breasts-  
  
Draco tore himself away from her with a major effort. He backed away from her, eyes a little wild, his hair mussed from her fingers, his breath coming in ragged gasps.  
  
Ginny stood where he left her, eyes half closed, swaying slightly, her fingers coming up to touch her lips.  
  
"Fuck!" Draco turned away, clenching his fists furiously. This wasn't supposed to happen to him, this loss of self-control-  
  
Ginny's hand touched the small of his back. "Draco-" her voice was little more than a breathy whisper.  
  
Draco turned on her, pushing her hand back at her, his silvery eyes turbulent, filled with confusion and hopelessness-and just a little fear.  
  
"I don't know what you want from me, Ginny," his cold voice lashed, and Ginny instinctively stepped back, her eyes wide.  
  
"You should have hit me for what I just did."  
  
Ginny rubbed her arms as if she were cold. "Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"God, didn't you're Mum ever teach you anything?" Draco ran a trembling hand through his hair.  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"This is it, Ginny-I can't run from this anymore." He closed his eyes briefly. "I know you think you love me-but the person you're looking for doesn't exist in me. I'm not good, Ginny-I never will be."  
  
"But-I love you-"  
  
He snorted. "Yu don't know what love is-Hell, I don't know what love is! I don't think I ever want to know. Love is a weakness where I come from, little Weasel, and I want no part of it."  
  
"I know what love is," she told him angrily. "I know I love you."  
  
"You love me?" He shook his head. "I'll give you a warning, Gin- don't."  
  
"Why not? Why shouldn't I?"  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her in his frustration. "Look at me! Really look at me!" His eyes were cold and mere slits, his teeth bared. "Do I look like the type of man who deserves love? Do I look like the kind of man who is possessed of a kind and generous nature, Ginny? Do I have the look of someone who is forgiving, self-sacrificing, and heroic?"  
  
"If I had truly wanted all of that, I would have stayed with Harry, you stupid prat!"  
  
He threw his hands up angrily. "I don't know what the hell you want from me, Ginny. I am what I am-I can't help it, I can't change-not even for you."  
  
Ginny came close but didn't touch him. "I'm not asking for much-just a small piece of your life. I just want-to mean something to you."  
  
"My life?" He dropped his head back on his shoulders to look at the ceiling. "I thought you wanted a piece of my non-existent heart."  
  
"I'll take either."  
  
He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "There's no part –and I mean, no, part-of my life that you cold possibly understand-or withstand."  
  
"But I love you, Draco, and I know what love is, you stubborn rotter!"  
  
He looked at her helplessly. "Ginny-do you have any idea what my father would do to you if he knew any of this?"  
  
You wouldn't let him hurt me." Her voice held a quiet conviction.  
  
"I wouldn't?"  
  
"No, you wouldn't."  
  
He wished he could feel so confident. He summoned up every bit of icy disdain he possibly could in the face of her love.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Weasley. I don't love you, I don't love anybody- except, perhaps myself. And if I ever did decide to love someone, it wouldn't be a plain, poor little nobody like you." He sneered for effect. You asshole, Malfoy, he told himself, when her eyes filled with tears, you bloody bastard.  
  
Sod off, he snapped at the voice-I'm not nice, I'm not kind, and I won't feel guilty for this! I never asked her to love me!  
  
Ginny was shaking her head, and to his surprise, smiling through her hurt. "It won't work Malfoy-I know you feel something for me-you kissed me- "  
  
"Lust. Pure lust-simple." He shrugged, then his arm snaked out, and he pulled her against him. "You should have stayed away from me, Ginny. I don't love girls-haven't you figured it out by now? I use them. I can tell you I love you, easily-they're only words, after all. 'I love you, Pansy', 'I love you, Lavender', 'I love you, Ginny'. They mean nothing. It's just an easy way to get between females legs."  
  
He ignored her shocked gasp and went on mercilessly. "You wanted my love, Ginny-well, there it is, what there is of it. Words with no meaning what so ever. If you want the act that goes with it, stick around. I can play the lover for you."  
  
She pushed away from him, her lips trembling. "You're a bastard. You might have said those words before without meaning them, Draco-but I never have!"  
  
"I've told you before-I'm no hero-I fight doing the honorable thing with every breath, haven't you realized that by now?"  
  
"You're a fool, Draco-I love you, and I guess that makes me one too. You won't stop lying to yourself long enough to take a chance loving me back. I hate you for that."  
  
Draco watched her draw a deep breath, and felt an ache in his chest. He felt like he had her heart in his hands-he was fucking Draco Malfoy, and didn't want to be handed any hearts. But a small voice was shouting at him from some forgotten place-"-don't let me let you go!"  
  
Draco stomped on the niggling emotion ruthlessly. Pipe down, you!  
  
Ginny shook her head at the stubborn look on his face, and turned away without another word.  
  
The sky clouded over outside, and the light coming through the windows was suddenly extinguished, leaving him to stand-alone in the darkened, silent Library.  
  
Ginny wandered away from the library dry-eyed and aching hollowly. "I hate him-I hate him!" Her heart was saying something else entirely.  
  
"Liar."  
  
  
  
(Was there ever a plot here??? Oh, well-maybe I'll get back on some kind of track soon! Thanks for the reviews!) 


	6. 6. Pretend You Don't See Her

Author: Lee Velviet  
  
E-Mail: Vampslay@Bellsouth.net  
  
Disclaimer: You know who this stuff belongs to-J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., etc-I own absolutely nothing! ::Sob::  
  
  
  
(A/N: Reviews would rock, flames are welcome, but constructive criticism would be better! As always, please let me know if I get facts wrong! Thanks for reading!)  
  
~***~  
  
6.Pretend you don't see her…  
  
~***~  
  
Draco went down to dinner that evening with a heavy heart - funny, because he'd have sworn he'd told Ginny he didn't have one.  
  
Only a handful of students who had remained over the holidays occupied the long tables. He pointedly ignored the Gryffindor table as he moved to take his usual seat at the Slytherin table, pasting a blank look onto his face.  
  
'That's right, Draco-pretend you don't see her - pretend she doesn't even exist.'  
  
He wondered how she was feeling.  
  
'Who cares?' A voice answered him caustically  
  
.  
  
Right. What did it matter to him if she was unhappy? It was her own fault - the girl seemed to fall in and out of love at the merest whim - first Harry, then him - and tomorrow it would no doubt be Longbottom - Draco couldn't withold a sneer of distaste at the stray thought.  
  
He jabbed his fork at his plate angrily. Disgusting, the way the girl let her feelings run away with her - she let them rule everything she did, every decision she made. He'd never do that; never make a fool of himself in that way.  
  
She had been a momentary weakness, was all - perhaps he'd developed a taste for petite redheads. He didn't love her. He didn't. He couldn't. It wasn't that he was afraid to feel - he wasn't afraid of anything. Except maybe his father - and well, Voldemort, but who in their right mind wouldn't be? As for Ginny Weasley…it wasn't real any of it, any of the feelings he felt, or the ones she claimed to feel…  
  
'Then why the hell are you still thinking about her?'  
  
'I'm wasting my bloody time, that's what I'm doing,' he answered himself furiously.  
  
  
  
Draco shoved away from the table, setting his jaw.  
  
  
  
He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, achingly aware of her eyes on him with every step he took-his eyes flickered hesitantly over to her before he turned them forward again, focusing on the exit.  
  
  
  
'Pretend you don't see her - she doesn't even exist...'  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
Ginny watched Draco leave almost as quickly as he'd arrived, leaving his plate untouched. Her eyes followed his tall form as he moved out of the hall, watching the tail of his robes ripple as he disappeared through the tall entryway.  
  
"He's a fool." Harry muttered from next to her, reaching out a hand to grip hers tightly.  
  
Ron didn't say a word. He concentrated on his food. Ginny was pretty sure he was still hacked off about the whole thing. It wasn't setting well with him, finding out his little sister was in love with Malfoy. It didn't help that Hermione had gone home over the Holidays - he missed her, she could tell.  
  
Ginny sighed, looking at Harry. "I don't know why you put up with me." He'd been nothing but friendly lately. She was glad of it - she didn't think she could stand him being as out of character as he had been that past day in the common room.  
  
Harry smiled solemnly. "Don't you?"  
  
She looked at him helplessly, and he squeezed her hand before letting it go.  
  
"I think I'm the one who's the fool," she murmured, looking across the tables at Draco's empty seat.  
  
Ron snorted and Ginny stood up, walking out of the Hall after Draco.  
  
~***~  
  
Ron watched Harry as he in turn, watched his sister leave. His friend looked absolutely miserable.  
  
"You really ought to go after her, you know," he forced himself to say.  
  
Harry looked at him, surprise evident in his green eyes. "What?"  
  
Ron sighed. "How many times did you have to push me to go after Hermione? I finally just walked up to her a few months ago, when she was alone in the library, grabbed her, and snogged her like mad - she didn't even try to slap me like I thought she would. Turned out she liked me just as much as I liked her."  
  
"I'd safely say that Ginny and I have already established that we like each other,' Harry commented dryly, drumming his fingers on the table, remembering as he had so many times, the feel of her skin and lips beneath his.  
  
"My point - if you don't mind - is that she clearly needs straightening out. That girl's so knotted up she doesn't know the difference between love and plain old lust - not that I'd expect her to, she is my baby sister." Ron felt his face go slightly red as he went on, aware of the sharpness of Harry's gaze. "I just think you should maybe keep an eye on her - even though it's clear Malfoy has totally shot her down, how do we know he won't try to take advantage of - well, her?"  
  
Harry watched Ron's face stray from varying shades of red to purple and back again. "You actually think he'd do that."  
  
Ron looked at him, raising his eyebrows. "Do you really think he wouldn't?"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and stood up, practically running after Ginny.  
  
Ron wondered if he'd done the right thing - Harry had almost murdered Draco a few months ago - what would he do if caught the prat actually snogging Ginny?  
  
He grinned suddenly. Maybe it wouldn't work out so bad after all.  
  
  
  
Draco was outside the Slytherin dungeons when he heard the light patter of feet on the stone floor behind him.  
  
He turned resignedly – it was Ginny, and she proceeded to throw herself into his arms.  
  
She pressed a kiss to his jaw and then to his slightly parted lips.  
  
She pulled away before he could say a word, and he felt an unwanted tug in his stomach at the sight of tears in her velvety brown eyes.  
  
"Don't be sad," she whispered, her hand on his cheek. "I hate to see you this way, torn, confused - I know you have feelings for me, don't deny it - and I know it's hard for you. It's just the way you are. Someone told you it was wrong to feel, Draco, and it's ruined you, who you could have been."  
  
All Draco could do was stare at her. What was she saying?  
  
"I won't bother you with this anymore. I don't want to pull you in a direction you don't want to move - I just want something from you that you don't have to give, like you said. We'll…" she swallowed, her eyes flashing about anywhere but him, "We'll pretend none of this ever happened. I'll pretend I never saw you – a - and you pretend you never saw me. It'll all be over."  
  
Draco found himself staring at her in horror. What? Was she telling him she didn't love him anymore? What was going on?  
  
"Just - pretend you don't see me," she said, backing away, her eyes shrieking their hurt at him. "I'm sorry about all this."  
  
Draco could only stand there as she walked away. Something had split in two in his chest, and was now aching more fiercely than any wound he'd ever received.  
  
He rubbed the grinding pain absently, turning blindly to the entrance to the Slytherin common room.  
  
All he could think about was the fact that he'd lied-he had lied to her, and now was regretting it with everything in him. He'd had a heart after all, but now it was lying in splintered, bloody shards at his feet.  
  
"Pretend you don't see her," he whispered to himself fervently as he walked through the common room, and into his dorms. He fell across his bed, seeing nothing, blinded by a pain he'd never thought he'd know. "Pretend she never even existed."  
  
He might as well have been telling himself to pretend his Father had ever loved him.  
  
Harry watched Ginny and Draco from afar - he saw his own hurt mirrored in the pale blonde's eyes as Ginny did the unbelievable - and let him go.  
  
Draco had had feelings for her after all - maybe the boy wasn't such a complete fool after all - but he rescinded that thought when he watched Draco let her walk away.  
  
Go after her, stupid, he found himself yelling inside his head.  
  
The tall blonde just stood there, looking like someone had just told him he'd been disowned.  
  
Ginny rushed past Harry in tears, her sobs rending his heart in two.  
  
He watched her go, and looked back to Draco - but the boy had already disappeared.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, and then went after Ginny - if she needed him, he'd be there - he still loved her after all, and no one had come to know her as he had. He'd never felt about anyone else the way he did about Ginny - he felt like a better person just from having known her.  
  
The shimmer of hope in his chest made him feel guilty, but it didn't keep him from going to comfort her…  
  
~***~  
  
The school was hosting a Valentine's Day Ball.  
  
Dumbledore made the announcements one evening at dinner in the beginning of February.  
  
Ginny barely listened as a rush of excitement ran throughout the Great Hall. She'd didn't feel in the least like dancing…  
  
"Well," Harry, who sat beside her, turned to her and smiled. "Do you want to go with me, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny looked at him in disbelief. He'd certainly wasted no time asking anyone this year. "Er - well, yes, I suppose."  
  
He grinned.  
  
Ginny mentally kicked herself, but in her defense - what was she supposed to say?  
  
Was she supposed to tell him no?  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
Draco ignored Pansy with some difficulty-she'd been hinting that they should go to the Ball together - the mere thought made him want to retch.  
  
He studied the deep groove he'd been making in the wood of the table with his steak knife idly - anything to keep from looking over at her, anything to keep from thinking her name…  
  
He prodded the wood again, watching another sliver peel away.  
  
He bet she was going to the Ball with Harry.  
  
Draco cursed and with a furious thrust, jabbed the sharp knife deeply into the table surface.  
  
"Something vexes thee?" Pansy quoted slyly from beside him.  
  
He didn't bother looking at her. He stood up and left the Hall, left the castle. He needed air.  
  
~***~  
  
Ginny knew she shouldn't be watching him-but tonight she couldn't help herself.  
  
She'd been passing the windows in her dorm on her way to fetch her homework, and had seen Draco pacing outside in the snow, looking out over the frozen lake.  
  
How long would it take for his memory to fade? She put her hand on the icy windowpane and watched him until he finally ducked his head into his shoulders against the fall of snow, and returned to the castle.  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
"You don't really want to be here, do you?"  
  
The question surprised her, and Ginny turned to look at Harry from her contemplation of the dancers on the floor.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not very good company. I guess it's just-hard…"  
  
"I think I'll go ask Cho for a dance," Harry muttered, and walked quite abruptly away.  
  
Ginny bit her lip, trying not to feel hurt - he himself was feeling hurt, that's why he'd deliberately mentioned Cho's name. Ginny wondered idly if he was trying to make her jealous.  
  
She looked out over the heads of the dancers, and found Draco again, dancing with yet another partner - he was on his fifth, she believed. It would have been amusing if it hadn't hurt her so much. He hadn't looked her way once, just like she'd asked him to.  
  
She wanted to go over and pull the girl's perfect head of blonde hair out in bloody clumps when she saw her lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
Ginny made herself turn away, and almost ran right into Harry and Cho Chang.  
  
"Er - sorry." Hot tears began trickling down her cheeks as she moved past them, desperate to find a place to pull herself together.  
  
~***~  
  
Harry almost went after Ginny - but Cho had a tight hold on his arm, and he was forced to follow her onto the dance floor, and he couldn't just walk away from her when he'd been the one to ask her to dance.  
  
He felt awful for behaving in such a way - he'd been so patient with Ginny, so gentle - it had been weeks, and she still looked at Malfoy like a starving pup at a bone. It was getting old, and though he loved her dearly, he wasn't sure he could stand much more of it.  
  
Draco saw Potter dance past with Cho Chang and instantly felt his eyes dive around looking for Ginny-he saw her disappear into a curtained alcove near the entrance of the room, looking teary and upset.  
  
A surge of anger ripped through him, and he sent a glare at Potter's unsuspecting back - the bloody bastard - and he extracted himself from the clinging blonde Ravenclaw girl he'd been dancing with.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong?" The girl looked up at him, miffed as he set her from him.  
  
"Er - sorry, I have to go, Margaret."  
  
"It's Stacey!" The girl shot at him angrily, her blue eyes furious.  
  
"Right," Draco mumbled carelessly, starting across the room. He'd just see if she was all right - not that he really cared but -  
  
Ginny wiped her eyes with the edge of her topaz colored dress robes, knowing her make - up had been all but ruined, and there was no way she could return to the Ball looking like this –  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Her head snapped up as Draco's voice called her name softly.  
  
"I'm here," she said quietly, briskly rubbing the remaining tears from her face. Why did he have to see her now?  
  
Draco pushed past the curtains and she took in the magnificent black and silver velvet of his dress robes - tiny snakes were embroidered in silver thread around the collar, and each one had tiny, winking green emeralds for eyes.  
  
She stared at the soft black leather of his boots as her eyes dropped.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
He snorted and she had to bite back a smile.  
  
"It's a Ball - everyone is here."  
  
"I meant, why are you here?" She motioned around the tiny alcove.  
  
"Oh." It was his turn to stare at his boots. "I uh - I was, well, you see - oh, bugger."  
  
He looked at her reproachfully. "I just thought you looked upset. I wanted to see if you were all right." The tone of his voice dared her to make something of it.  
  
"Why do you care?" Her words slipped out unheeded.  
  
His face hardened, and she wanted to break something.  
  
"I don't. In fact, I'll be going now -"  
  
She stepped in front of him. "I know you like me. Why are you being so stupid?"  
  
Draco looked at her lazily. "I'm sure I don't have any idea what you're talking about - maybe you've confused me for Potter again. Although I can't see how that could ever happen."  
  
"I know you find me attractive - I've seen you looking at my breasts," Ginny hissed at Draco as he tried to move away. (A/N: Yes that was a Buffy line! ^-^)  
  
He stopped abruptly and looked at her, an almost amused frown on his face. "No offense, Gin, luv, but when a fellow does that, it just means his eyes are open. Now kindly let loose of my robes - you're crushing the velvet."  
  
Ginny almost bared her teeth in frustration. Before he could say or do anything, she reached up and mussed his perfect, smooth hair with her fingers, and gave him a kiss that was short in duration but that went a long way in making her point known.  
  
She pulled back from him, feeling as if her lips had been seared, and took a deep breath. Draco looked at her through narrowed eyes, looking calm and cold as ever, though she could see his chest moving up and down rapidly beneath his emerald studded robes. He reached up to smooth his almost white hair and frowned down at her from his superior height.  
  
"I don't know what has possessed you, Ginny, but you're imagining things. Why would you think I like you? I don't even know you - haven't I shown my intense dislike toward your family the past few years?"  
  
"Draco, I know you feel something for me," Ginny said stubbornly.  
  
He looked down his nose at her in cool exasperation. "How do you know?" He shook his head and turned to walk away from her again.  
  
"I know…because you never call a Weasley by their first name."  
  
That stopped him more efficiently than if she had put a leg locker curse on him.  
  
Ginny waited, holding her breath, before he finally turned back to her, his pale, sharp features blank.  
  
He looked at her with intense silvery eyes before saying quietly, "So? What if I do? What if what I feel for you goes beyond just liking you? What if I told you that if you knew what I was feeling inside for you right now, it would most likely send you running and screaming like a mad banshee because it's so intense that it scares even me?"  
  
Draco crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, but she could still detect the tremble in them. "Would it matter, Ginny? I am who I am, you are who you are, and neither of us can change that. I can't change. Even if could, what difference would it make? We were born to be enemies-it's always been that way. Who are we to challenge it?" His features hardened as looked her up and down appraisingly.  
  
"Don't worry - one day you'll find a man," Draco murmured, pushing away from Ginny with a cocked eyebrow. "I hear in some cultures, virginity is highly prized." He smirked at her, and straightened.  
  
  
  
Ginny couldn't find a word to speak. She just stared at him miserably until he very simply turned and walked away from her.  
  
"You're right, Malfoy…who are we to change the way things are?" She said this in a very cold flat, voice.  
  
He hesitated only briefly and then moved on; Ginny saw a pretty dark haired girl from Slytherin take hold of his arm and his eyes came back to her, intense over the girl's head momentarily before he allowed her to drag him off for a dance.  
  
Ginny let herself collapse on a window seat deep inside the cold, dark alcove and she cried out all she was feeling until she could barely breathe, could barely see, or hear. Hermione came much later, holding her close, and then leading her up to her bed, like any best friend would.  
  
"Harry was with Cho for the rest of the night," Hermione was muttering as she smoothed the covers over Ginny. "That was just plain thoughtless. I thought you two had finally worked things out, that you were there together."  
  
Ginny pulled a pillow over her head. "It's not his fault - I wasn't being much of a date, I'm afraid."  
  
Hermione sat next to her on the bed and tugged the pillow from her face. "It was Draco again wasn't it."  
  
Ginny nodded without speaking.  
  
After a moment, Ginny pushed Hermione from the bed. "I'm not going to be responsible for ruining anyone else's night-go back to Ron. Now. Scoot!"  
  
Hermione hugged her before turning and moving hesitantly away.  
  
Ginny hugged her pillow to her chest and listened to the howl of the winter wind outside, and the lonely beating of her own heart.  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
Draco left the Ball as soon as Ginny did - he couldn't stay in the room full of happy people any longer - it was making him properly ill.  
  
He retrieved his cloak, scarf, and gloves, and went out into the dark night, hoping the cold would clear his mind.  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
Ginny went outside to get some air - she hadn't been able to sleep, and had suddenly wanted to be out amongst the cold, cleansing wind and sparkling moonlit snow.  
  
She walked down by the lake, retracing the steps she'd seen Draco take many times before.  
  
She watched the wind swirl small drifts of sparkling snow across the icy lake in delicate, eddying circles.  
  
Her toes became numb in her shoes before she turned around, clutching her cloak closed against her throat.  
  
Draco stood behind her, his eyes matching the icy sheen of the lake, his hair blowing across his eyes in the wind. He looked like he was in his element.  
  
Ginny stepped closer to him after the surprise at seeing him wore off.  
  
"I think it's my turn to ask what you're doing here," he said softly.  
  
She smiled despite herself. "Just walking. Sorry if I invaded your fortress of solitude."  
  
He smiled at that, but only briefly. "You look frozen."  
  
Her teeth chattered embarrassingly in answer.  
  
He hesitated, and then reached out resignedly to take her hand.  
  
She gave it to him happily.  
  
Draco pulled her close to his side, and they began walking back up to the castle.  
  
Ginny wrinkled her nose and sniffled, pausing behind Draco in the snow.  
  
He felt her pause and turned back, an annoyed look on his face. "What is it?"  
  
She brushed her gloved fingers over her tiny nose. "I think a snowflake went up my nose," she muttered, shooting him a look that dared him to laugh.  
  
He looked up at the black winter sky momentarily, a smile playing on his lips. She saw him swallow whatever he was going to say.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Ginny found herself smiling slightly as she followed him into the warmth of the entrance hall.  
  
They'd said a hasty goodnight and moved off in opposite directions before either realized they'd just spent a good fifteen minutes together without one insult or unkind word.  
  
~***~  
  
TBC 


	7. 7. Denial

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!  
  
~***~ ^_^ ~***~  
  
7. Denial  
  
~***~  
  
"What are you doing out here on a day like this?"  
  
Ginny turned away from her contemplation of the soggy Quidditch Pitch and sighed when she saw Draco standing a few feet away, looking warm and dry in his hooded black cloak despite the heavily falling rain. Leave it to Draco to come and spoil her time alone - she didn't really mind, though. She hadn't spoken to him in two weeks.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm practicing." She put her broom over her shoulder and took a few tentative steps closer to him. The snow was melting from the rain, but it was making the ground icy.  
  
"It looks like you're practicing getting soaking wet, if you ask me," he drawled.  
  
"It's just a little rain - besides, it's the one thing I've found I can do around here without someone jumping on my ass about it." It was true too; Harry had been falling all over himself to apologize for his behavior the night of the ball, and he taken to 'helping' her with everything. Hermione had been pressing her to make up her mind about Draco and Harry, and Ron had been shooting her dirty looks for days, which, when she thought about it, wasn't really so out of the ordinary…  
  
~***~  
  
Draco watched, as she turned away and bent over to retrieve a practice Quaffle from the ground - she was wearing her Quidditch practice robes, and the worn, wet fabric outlined her backside in a rather distracting manner.  
  
Speaking of jumping on things -  
  
Whoa, down boy, Draco thought to himself wryly.  
  
He tried to distract himself by insulting her - and promptly discovered the extent of her temper.  
  
She turned around and planted a fist in his gut.  
  
All of the air went out of him in a whoosh and he bent over at the waist, hands clutching his abdomen.  
  
Ginny stalked off without a backwards glance.  
  
When had she gotten so bloody violent?  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
Ginny only made it about halfway across the pitch before she sighed in disgust, turned around and headed right back to him.  
  
He was still bent over, and she felt horrible for hitting him like she had.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry - are you all right?"  
  
He looked up at her, and snapped, "Fine." Two bright pink spots burned high on his cheeks.  
  
Ginny bit her lip and laid her broom down. "Geez, I said I was sorry…"  
  
"And I said I was fine," Draco grumbled, rubbing his abdomen.  
  
"You don't sound, 'fine'."  
  
He glared at her. "I'm fine."  
  
"All right, all right…did you come out here for a reason?" Ginny watched as his opal colored eyes narrowed even further.  
  
"If you're asking if I was suddenly overcome by the insane urge to see you, no," he snarled impatiently.  
  
"Then why are you here? Have you made it your lot in life to annoy me as much as possible?"  
  
"You're such a liar - you love me, remember? You find me irresistible, not annoying." He straightened and smirked smugly.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I can find you both irresistible, and annoying, Draco." Ginny smiled at him almost bitterly. His foot was planted firmly in the center of her heart, and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Her smile fell. "What?"  
  
Draco looked at her expressionlessly. 'Prove it." He crossed his arms and took several steps toward her. "Do you realize…in all the time since you professed your 'love' for me, you've hardly kissed me - on the lips, that is…the neck doesn't count,'  
  
Ginny's cheeks burned. "You –" she choked and had to start again. 'Y - you were awake during that?"  
  
"Mm - hmm."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She took a cleansing breath of the cold, wet air and took a hesitant step forward.  
  
"How do I know you aren't just teasing me?"  
  
Draco laughed mockingly. "Right - I am many things, Ginny…but no one has yet accused me of being a 'tease'."  
  
"Oh, so you're saying you've had a lot of experience, then?" For some reason the thought made her furious.  
  
"More than you, obviously-are you going to kiss me, or not? I don't have all day."  
  
Ginny moved up against him and stared up into his piercing eyes. "A - are you sure? I mean - I'm sopping wet.'  
  
"Really?" His hands pulled her closer, and he opened his cloak to pull her inside, shielding her from the rain.  
  
'Really, I - I'm soaking - I'll get you all soggy -" her voice trailed off as he put a fingertip to her cheek and then pushed his hand into her wet curls.  
  
'Kiss me, Ginny…you know you want to…"  
  
Ginny shivered violently, staring up at his lips. "Draco…"  
  
"I'm standing right here," he said wryly, arching a brow.  
  
"You scare me, you know…'  
  
'Why?" He watched her with mild interest.  
  
"You make me think of things - want things, that I know can never be." She dropped her forehead against his chest, and closed her eyes. His chest was warm and dry, and hard-she could feel his heart beating strongly against her. He took a sharp breath, and his chest rose. "You made me think the sun rose in your eyes, as pathetically lame as it sounds…have you ever wanted something so bad it hurt?"  
  
"I don't have to answer that…do you want me to apologize? Because, you know, I didn't ask you to fall in love with me - I warned you…is it my fault that the Malfoy men have ingrained charm?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, and raised her head to look at him. "Ingrained conceit is more like it."  
  
"Well," he sighed, shaking his head regretfully, "If you're not going to kiss me, I'll just give you your message and be on my way -"  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged his head down to hers.  
  
"Why don't 'you' kiss 'me'?"  
  
He pulled his head back. "My God, you're stubborn."  
  
"You're just now figuring that out? You really need to talk to Ron."  
  
"You speak as if you think I'm going to actually be spending time around you," he murmured, staring at her lips.  
  
"I don't think anything - but I guess I'll run the risk of you rubbing it in my face later." Ginny's heart thudded against her chest as she laid her lips along one cheekbone, hearing his slight intake of breath- and then pressed small, lingering kisses across it until she met the corner of his lips.  
  
Her knees went weak and she got shy suddenly. Ginny tucked her head into his throat and she heard him make a growl of frustration.  
  
"Jesus, you 'must' be a bloody virgin," he snarled, and then grabbed her by the chin and forced her head up to meet his lips.  
  
She was unprepared for the pressure of his mouth on hers, and she had to tangle her hands into the collar of his robes to keep her balance.  
  
Just as quickly as he'd grabbed her, he put her away from him.  
  
"You know…Quidditch really isn't a woman's sport."  
  
Ginny blinked, the cool rain falling against her face gain.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me – a man doesn't want to see a woman doing a man's job unless she's wearing a bikini – or nothing at all. I know you think of yourself as being good enough to play for England after school, but you'll never make it."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and shook her head, wondering why she was reeling from the insult – she shouldn't have been surprised. Every time she got close to him she ended up getting pushed away.  
  
"You're beginning to sound repetitive, you know," she tried to say carelessly as she walked to her broom. "Up!"  
  
The broom flew into her waiting hand, and she started to walk away.  
  
A few moments later, she heard him walking beside her.  
  
"I never told you what I came all the way out here to."  
  
"Well, what is it?" She jumped across a particularly large mud puddle, teetered, and grabbed Draco's cloak to keep her balance.  
  
Unprepared for the weight on his shoulder, he jerked toward her, loosing his footing.  
  
Ginny shrieked as she fell back into the puddle, and she heard Draco bellow in outrage as he landed on his back next to her.  
  
An icy, slushy wave of mud cascaded over them, and she looked down at her robes after a moment, as she sat up.  
  
Draco sat up next to her – he seemed to have gotten the worst of it. He pushed his sopping, filthy hair from his pale eyes, which looked startlingly bright against the grime.  
  
Ginny winced. "Er, I'm…sorry?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes.  
  
She smiled at him prettily.  
  
His white teeth flashed menacingly as he bared them at her.  
  
She swallowed and lifted one arm to stare at the mud dripping from her robe sleeve.  
  
"Why does this feel so familiar?"  
  
Draco pushed himself to his feet. "You may be used to wallowing around in the dirt, Weasley, but I certainly am not!"  
  
She smiled dryly as his feet slipped out from underneath him and he landed on his back again.  
  
"Oh, but you're so good at it," she murmured, standing up carefully.  
  
He growled.  
  
"Oh, come on, stand up you great prat," she held out her hand and helped him up.  
  
Ginny used a clean corner of her robe to wipe some of the mud from his face when they were safely away from the puddle.  
  
He stepped away from her with a frown.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever understand you. I can say the most horrible things to you, and you still act like…as if…"  
  
"I love you?"  
  
He scowled at her and she turned to retrieve her broom again.  
  
"McGonagall caught me in the hall and told me to come remind you that you've got detention with her in an hour."  
  
She sighed. "Oh, hell…I do." Ginny started walking back to the castle.  
  
"What did you do to offend the old harridan?" He called, sounding curious, from behind her.  
  
She paused, and looked back at him over her shoulder. "I suppose it was because I told her to sod off when she called me up to her desk yesterday to tell me my grades were failing. She hinted that she'd have to take me off the team…and then made some remark about letting you distract me…"  
  
He shook some more mud from his cloak and began walking toward her.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Of course not…"  
  
"Because it would be a pity if Gryffindor's star Chaser got thrown off the team before the championship match…"  
  
"You'd laugh your ass, off, Draco," Ginny snapped, and began moving away again.  
  
"I'd hate for you to not be there for me to catch again," he said sarcastically. "You were oh so entertaining."  
  
"Well, if you're trying to piss me off, Draco, it's working!" She called over her shoulder.  
  
"What makes you think Slytherin is going to make it to the championship match anyway?"  
  
"What makes you think we aren't?"  
  
"I may love you dearly, if not blindly, but even I can see you aren't the best Seeker in the world, Draco…"  
  
"So you doubt my abilities, do you?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes in frustration and stopped to turn and look at him again.  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
Draco walked up to her, anger glinting in his eyes – he would have looked more threatening if he hadn't been covered in mud.  
  
Ginny blinked against the rain. "Well?"  
  
"How about we make a little wager, Weasel?"  
  
"You know betting isn't allowed."  
  
"Telling the teachers to 'sod off' isn't allowed, either, you know…"  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "All right – what did you have in mind?"  
  
"I'll bet you, Slytherin will play Gryffindor for the cup – and that Slytherin will win."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Right…okay…what do you want if you 'win'?"  
  
"You'll never look my way again…or speak to me. I don't even want to be able to hear your voice when you're around."  
  
"As if I really ever 'bug' you now!" She complained angrily. "You conceited rat–"  
  
"You're driving me insane! I can never make up my bloody mind about you – first I want to kiss you, then I want curse you – and I end up kissing you, again! I really don't want anything to do with you!"  
  
He took a deep breath, and glowered down at her.  
  
"Then why don't you just ignore me? You've done a pretty good job of it the past few weeks!"  
  
"Because you bloody people won't let me! Look at McGonagall, acting as if I were your frigging boy friend, telling me to pass along messages to you! I get within five feet of you and we end up snogging!"  
  
"You may want to stop being so stubborn and take the hint!"  
  
"I – do – not – love – you!"  
  
"So you keep saying!"  
  
"Do you agree or not?" He snapped impatiently. "I have better things I could be doing!"  
  
Deeply hurt, Ginny bit her lip. It took her a moment to be able to speak. "All right, then…and if I win…you have to be my 'faithful' boyfriend for…let's say, a month…that includes you having to sit with me, and carrying my books…attending to my every wish." She smiled at him smugly. If he truly felt that way about her, it'd be absolute torture for him. She might even be able to convince him he did love her…  
  
He made a properly disgusted noise and thought for a moment. "Oh, all right – it won't happen anyway." He looked at his watch and then smirked up at her, his eyes narrowing so that they almost disappeared.  
  
"You're late, by the way."  
  
Ginny gritted her teeth and spun away.  
  
"Good luck staying on the team, Ginny," Draco snickered from behind her.  
  
~***~  
  
TBC 


	8. 8. Ginny VS. Slytherin

Disclaimer: Geez, it's not mine - if only wishes came true. ::sigh::  
  
~***~  
  
8. Ginny VS. Slytherin  
  
~***~  
  
The dragon hide guards were being almost sentiently stubborn.  
  
Ginny finally gave up on trying to tighten the tiny leather and brass buckles with her shaking fingers, and had to use her teeth.  
  
She was working at the last few around her right forearm as she walked out of the Girl's side of the locker room, feeling pathetically nauseous and particularly inept.  
  
"Here - let me help you with those,"  
  
Ginny looked up at the familiar husky voice and swallowed at the equally familiar sight of Harry in his scarlet Quidditch robes.  
  
She bit her lip and held out her arm, fisting her hand in effort to keep it still so he wouldn't notice how much it trembled.  
  
Harry was just her friend, now, and there was no reason for her to feel so out of sorts around him - but she still did. After all they'd been through together the last few months, he still made her breath catch and her knees tremble, but she had to get over it, for Draco. She didn't think he would appreciate the ever present fondness she had for Harry.  
  
She watched Harry's green eyes narrow slightly in concentration behind his glasses as he quickly fastened the straps, and she found herself smiling.  
  
Even if she never had been meant to end up with him, the memories of all the special, quiet moments they'd had would stay with her for the rest of her life - the good and the bad, it had all been a bit of an adventure, and the young Ginny Weasley still sighing over Harry Potter somewhere inside would always have those memories to wonder at.  
  
"All set - are they too tight?" Harry looked up and gave her arm a tap.  
  
"Er, no, just right, thanks." Ginny lowered her arm, but Harry kept hold of it, and she looked up at him in query.  
  
Her eyes flew wide as he suddenly pulled her into his arms, and hugged her so tight he squeezed the breath right out of her.  
  
"I love you, you know."  
  
Ginny lay her forehead against his chest briefly and nodded.  
  
"I hope everything works out for you, Ginny. I want you to be happy, really. Just be careful out there - or is he worth trying to get yourself killed over?"  
  
"He's worth it," Ginny said, smiling breathlessly as he backed away, and looked down at her through his messy black bangs.  
  
"I was actually joking, but." he grinned and then gave her cheek a pinch. "We'll win. I promise."  
  
She saw him swallow hard, and then he reached up to straighten his glasses nervously, and turned away.  
  
"See you in about five minutes - I'd better go round up Dean and Seamus. You know how long it takes them to get ready."  
  
"If they're even out of bed, yet," grumbled Ginny good naturedly beneath her breath.  
  
"I think Ron's waiting outside to talk to you, by the way," he called back over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, joy."  
  
~***~  
  
Harry didn't need to say much in the way of a pep talk - they all knew how important the game was.  
  
Noone but Harry knew how it was also important to Ginny - and for a completely different reason.  
  
Ginny swallowed, and caught Harry looking back at her over his shoulder.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
She bit her lip and nodded - that was one thing about Harry. He knew what she was feeling right now - that blend of nervousness and excitement, just before a game.if anyone was more anxious than her, it was Harry.  
  
Harry gave her a slight nod, and turned to face forward, throwing one leg over his broom.  
  
Ginny and the others followed suit, and they flew out above the field.  
  
She made a lap around the pitch, passing Draco who had already taken his place at the center of the field with Harry.  
  
The cheers of the crowd rang in her ears as she took a deep cleansing breath of the cool morning air, and wondered what he was thinking.  
  
~***~  
  
Draco hovered above the central circle, sneering at Potter, who'd taken his place directly across from him.  
  
He watched as Harry looked back with a determined narrowing of his eyes.  
  
Draco smirked, and then was distracted by the appearance of Ginny, lining up across from him, and below Potter, with the rest of the Chasers.  
  
She glanced up at him as Madam Hooch shouted her usual before game rules below, and had the cheek to wink and blow him a kiss.  
  
He felt his lips curl as he stared back at her.  
  
Her dark red curls blew around her delicate, fair face, and he stared, fascinated by the cinnamon dusting of freckles across her across her cheekbones. She was far too fragile to be playing Quidditch.  
  
Just as he was feeling a fierce surge of protectiveness while contemplating her, he nearly missed the release of the balls, and Hooch's whistle, signaling the start of the game.  
  
The shiny golden snitch teasingly circled his head and zoomed off before he could even think about raising his hand to catch it.  
  
Draco looked after it and then had to duck as Ginny came barreling over him, the Quaffle tucked firmly against her side, followed by every other chaser. He cursed after her, but she was too busy heading for the goals, and avoiding re - acquaintance with the bludgers.  
  
He saw Potter dive, and tried to cast thoughts of Ginny from his mind as he followed, driving into a steep plunge.  
  
~***~  
  
Ginny scored past the Slytherin keeper, adrenaline rushing through her - she paused for a deep breath before racing after the sinking Quaffle with her teammates again, her need to win making her move fast - and not a little bit recklessly.  
  
A Slytherin chaser snatched the quaffle out of the air before they reached it, and Ginny jumped her broom ahead, frustrated.  
  
She saw the bludger that had been hit toward her almost too late - she gasped, and rolled in the air, hearing the crowd gasp at the same time.  
  
Ginny righted herself in time to see the Slytherin chaser score.  
  
She moved off with a curse that would have gotten her a nasty pinch if she'd been at home.  
  
After retrieving the quaffle, she managed to score twice more before getting a dirty look from one of the other Gryffindor chaser's for hogging the ball - she passed the bright red ball over the unsuspecting head of a Slytherin reluctantly.  
  
Using the slight pause to catch a breath, she took a quick glance about and saw Harry and Draco hovering overhead nearby, eyes narrowed as they searched for any sign of the snitch.  
  
She ended up staying still too long, and barely managed to move out of the way of a growling bludger as it passed, jerking upwards on her broom handle. The heavy object brushed harshly against her outer thigh with enough force to leave what she knew would be a beauty of a bruise.  
  
Ginny ducked as it's twin swung dangerously close to her head, and she shot a look around to make sure Neville wasn't anywhere near.  
  
Honestly, what had Harry been thinking, making Neville a reserve beater?  
  
She dived abruptly, seeing the quaffle pass into Slytherin hands yet again.  
  
The golden snitch shot by, followed closely by Harry, who was leaning low and flat against his broomstick to gain speed.  
  
Ginny followed his example, and was promptly awarded with a burst of speed. She darted between two Slytherin Chasers and snatched the quaffle out of the air as they passed it.  
  
The roar of the crowd lifted her spirits, and she grinned as she made her way toward the goals.  
  
There was a great boo from the Slytherin stands as she went by. She couldn't resist sticking out her tongue childishly.  
  
Gryffindor scored again - and that was when things started to get dirty.  
  
Two Gryffindor chasers went down - and they were out of the game.  
  
Ginny only just managed to avoid being sent the same way - she received a penalty shot from Madam Hooch.  
  
The game seemed to go on for hours - more often than not she could look around and see Draco and Harry hovering, looking about in vain for the snitch, which seemed to have disappeared.  
  
With Ginny as the only chaser, she had three Slytherins on her back constantly - not to mention the beaters, who were determined to knock her off her broom by hitting the bludgers directly at her.  
  
Ginny sighed tiredly as the Slytherins scored again, and leaned low over her broom once more, trying to ignore Draco's smug smirk as she whipped by.  
  
It had to beat least thirty minutes later when she finally heard a massive cheer, and turned her head to see that the Snitch was finally in Harry's possession.  
  
~***~  
  
Ginny left the locker rooms, and was putting her Firebolt in the broom shed when she saw Draco walk past the door.  
  
A grin lit her face, and she swiftly stepped out after him, and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"So Malfoy - ready to keep your side of the bet?"  
  
Draco stopped, snarled something unintelligible, and stalked off again.  
  
"I guess that means yes."  
  
Ginny watched the furious boy walk away, her eyes glowing appreciatively, and then she heard Ron and Harry come up from behind her.  
  
"- I really think we should ask for a rematch," Harry was saying.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked, bewildered. "We won!"  
  
Harry straightened his glasses, and looked at her solemnly. "Well, we did - but I was just telling Ron, I really think Malfoy let me catch it."  
  
Ron was shaking his head vehemently. "No way, Harry! You've always been better than him!"  
  
"Why do you think that, Harry?" Ginny wanted to know.  
  
"He hesitated. It was right there in front of him - I saw him look at it," Harry said incredulously. "It was inches from his hand!"  
  
Ginny frowned, and then remembered how angry Draco had seemed. A wide grin crossed her face. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"Me either!" Ron muttered.  
  
She poked Ron in the abdomen. "No, you ninny! We had a bet. Don't you see? He did it on purpose, so I'd win the bet!"  
  
"Er, Gin? What exactly were you betting on?" Harry asked warily. "You never did say."  
  
Ron was still recovering from the fact that his little sister had made a bet with Malfoy.  
  
"Well - he bet me that Slytherin would play Gryffindor for the cup, and that Slytherin would win. And if they won, I promised him I'd never bug him again."  
  
" 'You' bug 'him'?" Harry began angrily.  
  
"I bet that if Gryffindor won, he'd have to be my 'faithful' boyfriend for an entire month!"  
  
Ron finally snorted in laughter. "Wow, you really got him there - hey! What do you mean you think he did it on purpose? You think he actually wants to let you drag him around by the short and curlies for an entire four weeks?"  
  
Ginny jabbed him again, scowling. "Of course! Don't you see? He's in love with me - he just won't admit it!"  
  
Ron punched Harry in the arm. "See what you managed to escape by the skin of your teeth?"  
  
Ginny growled and turned away. She was exhausted.  
  
"Hey, Ginny! Where are you going?"  
  
"To take a shower and go to bed! I have a lot of 'dragging' to plan for!"  
  
Behind her, Ron shook his head at a morose looking Harry.  
  
"I think for the first time in my life, I actually feel sorry for Malfoy!"  
  
~***~  
  
TBC 


End file.
